A Forced Reunion
by Luc91
Summary: It’s been 10 years since the gang graduated. Ryan and Gabriella don’t want to go to their high school reunion but when they receive some news about Ryan’s health they decide to go. What will happen? Troyella COMPLETE! Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan
1. The News and The Invite

**A Forced Reunion**

_Summary: It's been 10 years since the gang graduated. Ryan and Gabriella don't want to go to their high school reunion but when they receive some news about Ryan's health they decide to go. What will happen? T&G, Z&S, C&T & J&K. _

**A/N: Hey! I'm back again with yet another new story but this is only a taste of what it will be about and I won't be starting it till after my exams but I wanted to see if people like the idea or not. I've read a few reunion stories and I wanted to do one but I didn't want it to be the same as most others. Anyway please R&R and let me know what you think. Thanks! **

* * *

Chapter 1 - The News and The Invite 

28 year olds Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez were hurrying around their apartment as they were both running late. Ryan was a Broadway star whereas Gabriella was a nurse at a local hospital.

"Ryan have you seen my watch?" Gabriella shouted as she quickly gathered all her things in her bag.

"By the Kitchen sink!" Gabriella her Ryan shout from the other room.

"Thank you! I'm going! I'll meet you outside after my shift or if you're not there I'll come find you. Good luck." Gabriella told him as she gave him a peck on the cheek and left. Ryan and Gabriella became best friends 2 years after they graduated High school and found out they both went to NYU. The two became inseparable and would always be seen doing things together. They were like brother and sister with how close they were.

Later that day, Gabriella walked out of the hospital and saw Ryan already waiting on the bench opposite the street for her.

"Hey." Gabriella spoke softly seeing Ryan's very pale and fatigue face.

"Hey." Gabriella helped him stand up carefully as she helped him over to a taxi. Ryan had been diagnosed with Leukaemia about 2 years ago and Gabriella was the only person around to take care of him. No one else knew since Ryan didn't want any fuss but over the past few months he had been getting worse. Gabriella hated seeing him this way but she knew she had to be strong for him. She looked over at him and saw him resting his, now bald, head on the window.

"How you feeling?" Gabriella asked placing her hand on his as they were on their way back to their apartment.

"Like hell but what can I do? Gabs there's something I need to tell you." Gabriella looked at him curiously. "I spoke to my doctor today. (Ok this next bit might be completely wrong so I'm sorry but please just go with it.) I've stopped responding to the treatment. They think I have about 12 months left." Gabriella's jaw dropped as she replayed the words that had just come out her best friends mouth. "Gabi?"

"I'm so sorry Ryan." Ryan smiled as he pulled her into a hug. Gabriella couldn't get her head around it. Her best friend. Dying. "You know what we are going to do? We are going to make these 12 months the best ever and we will do whatever you want before our time runs out ok?" Ryan smiled at her positive attitude. He knew with Gabriella there with him he didn't fear dying as much as what he thought he would.

"Thanks Gabs. I know this will be hard but I know we can get through this together." Gabriella squeezed his hand as they got out the taxi and walked inside.

"I'm going to get the mail. Will you be ok getting up stairs on your own?" Gabriella asked Ryan as he looked at her.

"Of course I'll be fine so don't worry." Gabriella nodded as she went to collect their mail.

Upstairs Ryan had just opened the door when he looked around the apartment he and Gabriella shared. He couldn't believe he was going to have to leave Gabriella here alone. _Right Gabriella may want to make this the best 12 months but I'm going to make sure before I go someone else will be there to look after Gabi and will never hurt her because she deserves to be happy. I know this can be my dying wish that I have to make come true._ Ryan was pulled from his thoughts when Gabriella came in.

"Anything interesting?" Ryan asked as she took her shoes off and placed her bag on the floor before she started flicking through the mail.

"Junk, junk, bills, bills, your magazine and..." Gabriella stopped as Ryan looked at her. Looking up Gabriella looked at Ryan. "something from East High." Ryan looked at her.

"What is it?" Gabriella shrugged as she put the other letters down and opened the letter.

"It's a reunion." Gabriella showed Ryan the invite.

"Do you want to go?" Gabriella shook her head no. "Me neither so how about we just ignore this." Gabriella smiled.

"Let me guess you want to avoid going so you won't have to see a certain twin sister and have to explain what's going on." Ryan grinned at Gabriella.

"You know me too well." Gabriella smiled as the two settled down on the sofa for a quiet evening in not knowing how their lives were about change hugely in just a few short months.

**

* * *

A/N: Right so what do you think? Continue or leave it? I will be still doing the 'College Struggles' sequel along with this and finishing 'Kyle Bolton' if you want me to continue. The chapters should hopefully get better and longer too, this chapter was more of an introduction. Anyway please review! Thanks! **


	2. Happening sooner than planned

**A Forced Reunion**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews I got for just the first chapter. I know I said I wouldn't be updating this till after my exams were over next week but I had a bit of time today and I'm still working on the next chapter of Kyle Bolton so I thought I would do this one so you didn't have to wait so long. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot and any original characters**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Happening sooner than planned

Ever since Ryan had found out a month ago he had only got about a year left he seemed to be getting worse and worse every day. Gabriella woke up one morning and heard someone being sick. It had been like this nearly every day. She got out of bed and found Ryan with his head down the toilet. She comfortingly rubbed his back until he stopped just like she had been doing. It had become a regular routine for her now.

"You ok?" Gabriella asked as she handed him a glass of water to rinse his mouth with.

"I think so. I just feel so rough." Gabriella smiled sadly looking at how much her best friend had deteriorated quickly over the past few months.

"Let's get you back to bed." Gabriella helped Ryan up of the floor before letting him lean against her as they made their way to his bedroom. Gabriella could see he was in pain and she hated that.

"Thanks." Ryan weakly got out as he leaned back in bed. Gabriella softly ran her hand over his face.

"Ryan I think you need to see someone again because you shouldn't be like this. Not yet." Gabriella suggested, the nurse in her coming out, as he shook his head as soon as she started.

"I'll be fine Gabs. Don't worry about me." Ryan told her as he started having a coughing fit.

"Ryan I'm getting your consultant to come out and see you. No arguments." Gabriella sternly said as she walked out of his room and grabbed the phone. Her hands shook as he dialled the number. She knew something wasn't right. Ryan had never been this ill before and she knew from her experience as a nurse he needed to be checked over.

"Dr Willows speaking." Gabriella heard Ryan's doctor answer.

"Hi Dr Willows its Gabriella Montez. Look would it be possible for you to come out and check Ryan because something is up. He has a high fever and he just seems to be getting worse." Gabriella explained.

"I've not got any appointments this morning so I'll come right over and see." Gabriella thanked him before she went back to check on Ryan who had already fallen asleep again.

Gabriella sighed as she walked back into her own room to change. Gabriella had been given permission to work at home where she was taking care of Ryan so she didn't have to leave him alone. All of this was having a huge emotional effect on Gabriella though. She had to do this all on her own. No one for her to talk to this about. No other real friends she could turn to for help. Just her and Ryan. The way it had always been. It was times like these she missed all the old East high gang. Everyone had gone their own ways after graduation and even though everyone promised to stay in touch it never happened. Ryan and Sharpay did but then they had a huge argument and fell out over something stupid. Basically Ryan didn't like the guy Sharpay was dating but she did and when she refused to dump he because Ryan didn't like him they stopped talking and both of them were too stubborn to make it up. Ryan then turned away from his family who stuck by Sharpay and became independent and decided he would make things work for him and he didn't need anyone else. There was one person though she missed the most and that was Troy. Nothing bad had happened when they split. They were still best of friends but it was just like what happened with everyone else. The distance got too much and they started to make new friends so they just stopped trying to make contact. She missed him like crazy though. He was the only one, apart from her mom who had died a few years ago of a heart attack, at the time who could help her get through rough times and this was one time she really could do with him. Gabriella was pulled from her thoughts when the doorbell rang. She quickly went and buzzed Dr Willows in.

"Thanks for coming. Ryan's through here." Gabriella led the man, who was in his 50's, through to Ryan's room. After letting him in, Gabriella closed the door and went to the living room to wait for him to finish checking Ryan over and to come back out.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella looked back about 20 minutes later and saw Dr Willows standing there with a regretful look on his face.

"What's wrong? Is Ryan ok?" Gabriella asked quickly seeing the look on his face.

"You might want to sit down for this." Gabriella sat down on one of the stools by the breakfast bar. "The time scale we gave Ryan at the time may have been a bit too hopeful. I would say from everything that has happened over the past few weeks I would say we are looking at between 3 and 6 months max." Gabriella gasped as she brought her hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry." Gabriella nodded as Dr Willows let himself out. Gabriella just sat there and cried letting out all her emotions she had been hiding out.

"He told you I take it." Gabriella looked up to see Ryan's weak fatigue standing in front of her. Gabriella nodded as she stood up quickly and hugged Ryan who to was crying. The two just stood there knowing the time they had left with each other which had already been limited had just been cut even more. "I want to go home." Ryan whispered into Gabriella's shoulder as they pulled out of the hug. "I want to go to this reunion and I want to say goodbye to everyone. I have to." Ryan told her as Gabriella nodded. In just two short weeks they would be back home making the hardest visit they will have ever had to make but they would do it together and to Ryan he knew he had to up his antics to make sure Gabriella would be happy once he was gone.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry I know it's not that long again but I made sure it was over a 1,000 words because I think that is a decent length and not a lot really happened in this chapter but don't worry it will start from the next chapter because Ryan will find the guy he thinks Gabriella should be with ;) that's all I'm saying on that. I don't know when I will next update but I will try and update again soon! Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Gabriella’s perfect guy?

A Forced Reunion

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the great reviews so far. I just want to say to people Ryan WILL die eventually that's why the story is tragedy. I'm glad you all like it so far. I'm trying to make the chapters longer for you because I will update this when I can but 'Kyle Bolton' is my main priority. Please R&R! Thanks! **

* * *

The two weeks had passed quickly and now Ryan and Gabriella were in the airport waiting for their flight. Ryan had continued to deteriorate which concerned Gabriella but she knew Ryan was trying to put on a brave face. He had stopped his chemo and Gabriella knew that was a hard choice for him. Everyone accepted the decision and now it was just a matter of when things would happen. The hospital was being very flexible and supportive for Gabriella as they knew how close she and Ryan were. They had told her if she wanted to be with Ryan for these last few months they would make sure she was made Ryan's main nurse who would keep an eye on him every day and help with any medication he was on. Of course Gabriella had told them she would do that if they were ok with it so now at least she didn't have to worry about going to work and leaving Ryan alone.

"Flight AB1018 leaving for Albuquerque, New Mexico now boarding at gate 10." As the announcement was made Gabriella helped Ryan up carefully as he stood slowly.

"You sure you are ok?" Gabriella asked. She felt like that was all she ever asked Ryan these days but she had too otherwise he would just keep things bottled up.

"Gabi I'm fine. Just nervous about going home and seeing everyone. Gabs you can't tell anyone about the cancer. I don't want them to know. I just want them to remember me as Ryan. I've seen what it's done to you and if I could I would go back and make sure you didn't have to know so it didn't ruin you. They can't know because right now the only person I need is you." Ryan smiled as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella as Gabriella supported him as they walked.

"I think you should tell them but if you don't want to then I respect your decision now come on lets go. I'm just as nervous about going home too so you're not on your own there." Ryan and Gabriella made their way slowly and carefully to gate 10 to board their flight.

After arriving back in Albuquerque, Ryan and Gabriella grabbed a taxi to take them to the hotel they were staying in. They were staying in a hotel since Ryan didn't want to see his family fuss over him and he knew Gabriella had to be with him and Gabriella hadn't got anywhere to go since her mom had died she was on her own.

"Why is it we have been out of this town for over 10 years and yet it still looks the same?" Ryan commented as Gabriella laughed.

"I'm sure there are some things different." Gabriella stated as Ryan shrugged.

"No idea. You know what for some reason just being here I feel a little better." Ryan told Gabriella who examined his face closely and could tell he really was telling the truth.

"Yeah well let's just hope you stay that way." The taxi pulled up at the hotel as Gabriella helped Ryan out before grabbing their bags and paying the driver. Gabriella flung her bag over her shoulder while she carried Ryan's and helped him walk inside.

"Gabs let me carry my bag." Ryan told her as she shook her head.

"No. You can barely walk yourself so you can forget carrying it. Anyway I'm fine." Gabriella reassured him as he frowned. After checking in, Gabriella told Ryan she would be back in a few minutes and she was just going to take a quick look around but Ryan had already fallen asleep on the bed in the room they were sharing when she looked at him. She shook her head as she grabbed her cell and room key before walking out.

After having walked around for 10 minutes Gabriella thought it best to head back because she didn't want to leave Ryan too long. Just as she was about to unlock her door she felt someone bump into her. Looking up Gabriella looked into a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered in surprise as she smiled.

"Hey Troy." Troy smiled as he pulled her into a hug something she wasn't expecting.

"Wow you look awesome but something is up." Gabriella looked at him.

"Troy Bolton you take one look at me and come to the conclusion something is wrong with me. How do you know that?" Gabriella asked in a teasing voice.

"Well with the look in your eyes, I know you when you are stressed or worried and hurting. I think it doesn't take much to work out so come on spill what's wrong." Gabriella went to talk but Troy stopped her. "Actually why don't we go into your room rather than being out here." Troy saw Gabriella pale instantly.

"Umm no." Gabriella stuttered as Troy looked at her suspiciously.

"Gabi what's going on? Just tell me." Troy looked her in the eye and saw tears come to her eyes. Instantly he wrapped his arms back around her as he felt the tears leak onto his shirt but he didn't care. He just held her as she cried unsure as to what was going on. "Gabs please talk to me." Troy pleaded as Gabriella looked into his eyes and nodded. She needed to tell someone about Ryan and there was no one else she could turn to.

"You have to be quiet." Troy nodded confused as she opened the door. As Troy walked in he looked shocked when he saw Ryan Evans asleep looking very pale, weak and thin.

"Gabi why is Ryan in here and what's wrong with him?" Troy asked as Gabriella sat on the edge of her bed, Troy sitting next to her.

"Ryan has leukaemia. He's had it for a while now but now everything has gotten worse. We weren't going to come back for the reunion, which I'm guessing is why your here?" Troy nodded as she continued. "Well Ryan, that day we got the invite, had found out he had about 12 months to live. We were ok with that but then he started getting worse and two weeks ago we were told he now only has 3-6 months max. Ryan decided he wanted to come see everyone one last time before dies but he doesn't want people to know about the cancer or him dying." Troy ran his hand through his hair trying to process everything Gabriella had told him. He could see why she was looking so sad and hurt.

"So you've been looking after Ryan on your own?" Gabriella nodded.

"We have lived together for about 8 years now. He was diagnosed 2 years ago. I work as a nurse at the hospital where Ryan goes so he had to tell me because he knew I would find out. Well since he got worse I have been put in charge of him because he can't be left really. To be honest it's not really like a job because I want to do this for him and be there for him but it's just so hard not having anyone there to turn to for support or to talk about this with. Troy, promise me you won't tell anyone you know because otherwise Ryan will never talk to me again." Gabriella explained.

"I promise I won't. Gabi this must be so hard for you doing it on your own." Gabriella nodded. "Well I want you to know if you ever need anyone to talk to day or night I'm gonna be here for you. Even if you start needing help to look after Ryan I will be there as soon as I can." Troy told her as she smiled and hugged him.

"So Troy now you know about my life what's going on with you?" Gabriella asked Troy who shrugged.

"Not a lot compared to you. Chad and I have opened up a small club for kids to come and play basketball. Neither one of us wanted to go play big time basketball because we wanted to be near our friends and family all the time and just carry on leading normal lives. Jason and Zeke own a restaurant where we all hang out. Zeke and Sharpay got married so too did Chad and Taylor and Jason and Kelsi. We all live within about 10 minutes of each other. They all have two kids each. Jason and Kelsi have Alicia and Jake, Chad and Taylor have Micah and Mia and Zeke and Sharpay have twins, Sofia and Kayla. Sharpay and Kelsi also work at the club Chad and I set up teaching kids about drama and music. Taylor stays at home with everyone's kids." Troy told her as she smiled.

"What about you? You have a girlfriend back home or somewhere around here that you haven't married yet?" Gabriella asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Actually I've been single a while now. Never found the right person to settle down with. What about you? You have a secret boyfriend or husband back home that Ryan doesn't know about?" Gabriella smiled.

"Nope. Just Ryan and I living together and having fun hanging out in New York. Well we did before all this." Troy saw the scared look on her face and wrapped his arm around her. What neither one could see was Ryan was already awake and now knew exactly who he had to get for Gabriella to be happy once he was gone and that person was Troy Bolton.

**

* * *

****A/N:Some of you weren't expecting it to be Troy but I planned it to be Troy because I didn't want to complicate this story much more and if I didn't make it Troy I can't do what I have planned in later chapters. I was also going to split this chapter after they met but since I'm not sure if I will be able to update this again before next week so I left it all in one. Please review (anonymous reviews welcome)! Thanks! **


	4. The Ryan I will miss

A Forced Reunion

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I love reading what you think. I already had this chapter completed so I decided to post it now. Please R&R! Thanks! **

_**Disclaimer: I think you should get it by now. I own nothing but the plot and any OC.**_

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning to hear Ryan talking on the phone to someone. Gabriella leaned up in bed and watched him as he looked at her and smiled. She could tell he was having one of his better days because he was up on his own. Gabriella smiled as she remembered Troy last night and how he promised he would come and see her again. It turned out that he was bringing an extra invite to one of the old guys on the basketball team and he lived about 10 minutes away. The reunion was that evening and Gabriella told herself she would try and persuade Ryan to tell Sharpay if she was there tonight. It wasn't fair that they didn't know.

"Thank you. I'll talk to you soon." Ryan hung up as Gabriella got out of bed and sat down next to Ryan on his.

"Who was that?" Gabriella inquired as Ryan smiled.

"No one just a friend from one of my old shows." Gabriella nodded as Ryan decided to bring up last night. "I know that you told Troy last night." Gabriella turned to Ryan in shock.

"W-what?!" Gabriella stuttered as Ryan smiled.

"I was awake when you came back in but because I could hear you talking I pretended to be asleep. I'm not mad at you for telling him because I know this must be hard on you and you don't exactly tell anyone else because you respect my wishes but let Troy be there for you if I can't." Ryan told her as she smiled.

"I will thanks Ryan. You don't have to worry because I made Troy promise not to tell anyone else and Troy won't break this promise. I know." Ryan nodded his head in agreement as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I know. Troy was the only one when we were back in high school I could trust with my secrets I didn't even tell you. Anyway how did you feel seeing him again last night? Did you want to just kiss him right there and then if I hadn't of been there?" Gabriella gasped and hit Ryan on the arm as he laughed.

"There was nothing between Troy and I last night and no I didn't want to kiss him there and then." Gabriella answered. Truth be told she did feel something that had been missing when Troy held her in his arms last night. Love and security.

"Yeah right you're still in love with him admit it." Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah I love him but as a _friend._" Gabriella emphasized on the word friend.

"Whatever you say but you shouldn't be thinking about your friends the way you think about Troy because that is wrong. You love him as more than a friend." Ryan told her as she grinned. This is the Ryan she loved. The constant teasing and seeing straight through her but she knew there wouldn't be many more of these days. Ryan watched as Gabriella frowned. "Hey what's up with that frown?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about its times like this that I'm going to miss. I love the way you can see straight through me like no one else can but now you are being taken away from me and I can't help just think about what things will be like when you aren't here." Gabriella admitted crying. Ryan just held her tightly and let her cry into him. He too knew that times like this would soon be gone and he didn't want to think of that. Gabriella felt a few tears from Ryan drop on her as she looked up at him. Lifting her hand she wiped his tears smiling sadly at him. Just then there was a knock on the door. Ryan shouted and told the person to come in as he just sat there holding Gabriella still as tears still leaked from her eyes. Ryan smiled when he saw Troy walk him.

"Hey Ryan." Troy spoke as Ryan smiled.

"Hey Troy. Gabi stop crying because you are wetting my top." Gabriella pulled away and smacked Ryan playfully on the chest.

"You two ok?" Troy asked noticing the red tear stained faces on both of them. His heart breaking as he looked at how close the two were and how upset Gabriella looked.

"Yeah we were just having a bit of a bad moment which a certain someone started off." Ryan joked as Gabriella smirked and walked over to Troy.

"Troy tell Ryan to stop being mean to me." Gabriella spoke in a baby voice as Ryan burst out laughing.

"Aww is little Gabriella after some attention?" Ryan replied in the same kind of voice as Gabriella as she nodded her head smiling. "Troy can you bring her back over to the bed for me." Troy smiled at Ryan knowing he was planning something and picked Gabriella who squealed up and chucked her playfully on the bed. "Troy you hold her arms." Troy grabbed her hands as Ryan started tickling her causing her to try and wriggle away from him but couldn't since Troy was holding her there laughing.

"RYAN! GET OFF!" Gabriella shouted as Ryan stopped.

"What's the secret code?" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Ryan Evans is the best actor and performer ever and not even I can match his standards." Gabriella recited as Ryan moved away from her.

"Good girl now sit and stay." Ryan told her.

"I'm not a dog Ryan." Gabriella warned as Ryan shrugged and Troy helped her sit up.

"I see I came at a bad time." Gabriella shook her head.

"No you came at the perfect time since otherwise I think Ryan and I would still be sat there just crying." Troy smiled as she rested her head on his chest. Troy unconsciously wrapped his arm around her as they waited for Ryan to reappear but Ryan was already watching from behind the wall watching the two smiling.

The three of them spent the rest of the day just hanging up catching up with each other's lives and reminiscing about the old days. Ryan and Gabriella explained a bit more to Troy about Ryan's condition and Troy once again promised to be there for the two of them if they needed him. Troy had left about an hour ago since the reunion started soon.

"Ryan can you do my zip up?" Gabriella asked coming out of the bathroom. Ryan had already finished changing and was just resting up now since tonight would take a lot of energy out of him the two knew. Ryan got up and zipped the zip up on her dress and smiled. She really did look beautiful and Ryan was thankful that she was in his life because he wouldn't have been able to get through half the things he had without her.

"You look stunning Gabs. Troy won't be able to keep away from you." Ryan commented as Gabriella blushed and shook her head.

"Well you look very charming yourself Mr Evans. Have you thought anymore about if you see Sharpay about telling her?" Gabriella asked as Ryan looked at her.

"Gabi I already told you she won't find out and neither will anyone else. I'm not telling them." Ryan told her anger in his voice.

"Ryan! You have to tell them! She's your sister and you're dying! She has the right to know!" Gabriella shouted as Ryan glared at her.

"No one needs to know I'm dying! Don't you think I have to remember that every day! I just want to be treated normal which you haven't been doing since you found out!" Ryan yelled back at her as Troy walked in right in the middle of their argument.

"You know what I wish I didn't know because all you do is mope around every day! I don't even have a life because of you! You ruined my life." Troy decided it was time to intervene knowing Gabriella would regret everything she was saying once she had calmed down.

"Both of you stop! Gabi sit or go finish getting ready, Ryan I want to talk to you." Gabriella glared coldly at Ryan as she walked back into the bathroom to finish her make – up. "Ryan what happened?" Troy asked as Ryan sighed and fell back onto his bed tired.

"I have no idea but she's right. I have ruined her life. If it weren't for me she would be happy. She would be free to do whatever she wanted but she can't." Ryan told Troy who shook his head.

"Ryan she didn't mean what she said. She's just worried about you and is hurting that sometimes she obviously still says things without thinking." Troy tried to tell him.

"Look I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you two later at the reunion ok." Troy nodded as Ryan walked out before getting up to go check on Gabriella. Knocking on the door gently Troy could hear her softly crying. Opening the door he saw he sat on the floor with her knees up to her chest.

"Hey come on." Troy bent down and pulled her closer to him.

"I shouldn't have said those things to Ryan. I didn't mean them." Gabriella muttered into Troy's shirt.

"He knows that and he will be fine. Come on let's go because we don't want to be late." Gabriella nodded as she allowed Troy to pull her up.

"Thanks." Troy smiled at her as she grabbed her purse and the two left. Gabriella was worried about the thought of Ryan being out on his own but she knew she had to trust he was ok.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey this chapter was just a filler for the Reunion which will be split in 2 and the first part will be in the next chapter! Please review! Thanks!**

**PS A lot of people have been reviewing 'Older Guy' recently saying they would love me to do a sequel but because I won't be doing a sequel I'm going to write a two shot basically summing up the whole story with flashbacks and adding other bits to it for after the epilogue. I just want to know whether if I do it people would read it because if not I won't bother writing it. Please review and let me now. Thanks!**


	5. The Reunion part 1

**A Forced Reunion**

**A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews so far! I decided to update this since I have just finished my last exam and am a little buzzed. I'll try and post the second part of this soon! Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**_

* * *

Gabriella and Troy arrived at East High both nervous about being back there.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one dreading this." Troy spoke up as Gabriella smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry I don't really want to be here either especially with what happened before." Gabriella told him getting out the car.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Gabriella nodded as they started walking in when she heard someone calling her. Ryan was walking briskly up to them.

"Hey." Gabriella smiled as Ryan spoke.

"Hey. Ryan I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean any of it. I was just mad that you don't want others to know." Gabriella apologized as Ryan pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry too for snapping. I know you were only trying to tell me to do the right thing. Friends?" Gabriella grinned.

"Forever. Come on we have to get in there and I want to show off having to cute guys on my arms." Troy and Ryan rolled their eyes as Gabriella laughed and linked arms with both of them. Walking back into East High was weird for the 3 of them. Memories of everything that every happened flooding back into their minds.

"Ready for Sharpay to attack the two of you with questions?" Troy asked as they stood outside the gym doors.

"Let's go." Ryan opened the door as they looked around at all their old classmates.

"TROY BOLTON WHERE HAVE YOU ..." Sharpay stopped when she saw who was with him. Gabriella and Ryan guessed that Troy hadn't told anyone about seeing the two of them again.

"Hey Shar. Sorry I'm late." Sharpay squealed and grabbed Gabriella quickly and pulled her into a hug.

"OMG! I can't believe you are here. You look fabulous like you always used to." Gabriella smiled as Troy laughed at Sharpay. "Wait a second." Sharpay pulled Gabriella away from Ryan and Troy. "Are you and my brother _together?_" Gabriella laughed.

"No. We just live together back home and are really close but not together, together." Gabriella told her as Sharpay breathed as sigh of relief.

"Good because that means there is still the chance of you and Troy getting back together." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she made her way back to Troy and Ryan who were now talking to the others. After Gabriella had hugged them all and said hi, they all went to sit down at the table where they were all sitting. Fortunately for Gabriella she was right in the middle of Ryan and Troy so she could be near Troy like she wanted but Ryan was close for her to keep an eye on him.

Everyone was laughing as they remembered some of the wacky things they did.

"Oh yeah remember that one time when we went on that trip to England and we tried to lose Chad in the market." Jason spoke as they all laughed.

"Yeah we never quite managed that no matter how hard we tried." Zeke added.

"What I remember most about that trip was Troy and Gabriella admitting their love to one another. That was so sweet." Sharpay recalled the first time the two had said 'I love you' to each other not knowing the gang were spying on them.

_**Flashback**_

_It was the last night in London for the gang who were there on a school trip. Troy and Gabriella were now standing on the rooftop of the hotel enjoying time to themselves which they hadn't done so far because of having to be with the others. _

"_Can you believe we go back tomorrow?" Gabriella asked leaning against Troy who was stood behind her with his arms around her waist._

"_No. I wish we could stay just a bit longer." Gabriella nodded. Troy decided it was now or never. "Ella there is something I need to say." Gabriella turned around in Troy's arms and smiled. "I love you." Gabriella felt her heartbeat speed up at the words that had just left her boyfriends mouth. Troy thought he'd blown it when she didn't reply and went to walk away only to be stopped by Gabriella pulling on his arm._

"_I love you too." Gabriella flung her arms around Troy as they leaned in for a kiss. Seconds later the two pulled apart to the sound of squealing. Looking back they saw Zeke and Ryan trying to shut Sharpay up._

"_So much for time to ourselves." Troy whispered annoyed as Gabriella smiled at him resting her head against his forehead._

_**End Flashback**_

Gabriella and Troy exchanged smiles at the memory before Gabriella moved closer to Troy and leaned against him like all the other girls were doing. Ryan grinned as he watched Gabriella look so happy once again.

About 2 hours into the reunion everyone was having a great time just catching up and hanging out. Even Ryan seemed to be enjoying himself with one of his old friends from the drama club. Sharpay and Ryan had both been avoiding talking to each other and none of the others tried to interfere and force them too because they didn't want to ruin everything. Gabriella was now sitting at the table on her own since the couples; Chad and Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay and Jason and Kelsi were all out of the dance floor dancing. Even Ryan was with one of his ex-girlfriends. Troy was somewhere with one of the old cheerleaders and one of his ex-girlfriends, Sarah, according to what other people were saying. Gabriella sighed as she watched everyone. Gabriella jumped when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Turning round she saw Troy standing behind her with his hand held out.

"Come dance with me." Gabriella smiled as she placed her soft hand in Troy's allowing him to lead her to where everyone else was dancing. Gabriella leaned her head on Troy's chest as he wrapped his around her waist, the two just holding each other close and swaying softly to the music. Ryan watched the two from his seat where he was resting after feeling faint knowing that he didn't really need to do a lot to get them together just help them along. Ryan stopped in his thoughts when he saw Gabriella lift her head of Troy's chest, their eyes connected as they both slowly started to lean in before everything blacked out for Ryan.

**

* * *

****A/N: What happened to Ryan? And what about between Troy and Gabriella? I'll try and update soon! Please Review! Thanks!**

**PS if you haven't already checked it out, I have a new one-shot out called 'Her Cuddles'. Please R&R! Thanks!**


	6. The Reunion part 2

**A Forced Reunion**

**A/N: Hey thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! That was my highest amount so far so keep it up because I love them all. Anyway here's the part of the reunion. Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC's.**_

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Reunion part 2

Troy and Gabriella were slowly leaning in when they heard a thud causing them to look away. They both looked in shock to see Ryan collapsed on the floor.

"Ryan!" Gabriella ran over to Ryan seeing his very pale complexion and she knew from the look this was bad. Gabriella quickly bent down to check his pulse and looked at Troy. "Call an ambulance Troy. His pulse is racing." Troy nodded and pulled out his cell as Gabriella looked at everyone else who looked at Ryan worriedly. "Everyone can you please give him some space." Gabriella then looked at Sharpay's scared face. "He'll be ok Sharpay. Trust me I know what is wrong."

"Gabi what's going on with him?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella shook her head knowing it wasn't the right place for her to tell her. Moments later paramedics arrived and checked Ryan over before lifting him onto a stretcher.

"Miss do you know what could be wrong with him?" Gabriella closed her eyes knowing she had no choice but wished all the others weren't around listening.

"He has leukaemia. I'm his nurse in charge and a friend." Gabriella heard several gasps and the paramedic looked at her sadly. He just nodded as the wheeled him out of the gym, Gabriella and the gang following.

"You need to ride with him so that you can fill us in on everything." Gabriella nodded as she turned her head to the others while they loaded Ryan into the ambulance.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? I had a right to know my own brother, my twin was sick!" Sharpay screamed as Gabriella looked at her.

"Ryan wouldn't tell you because he didn't want you to all worry." The paramedic nodded his head at Gabriella. "I have to go."

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Troy told her as she smiled and climbed into the ambulance.

An hour later and Gabriella was still sitting in the waiting room with the rest of the gang (Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Jason and Kelsi) waiting for news. Gabriella was being held tightly by Troy who had promised her once again she wasn't going to do this on her own anymore. Sharpay and all the others were still sitting in shock at the fact Ryan had leukaemia and they had no idea. No one had really spoke the whole time they were waiting for news. Gabriella, from her position leaning against Troy, looked around at all their friends. Sharpay was leaning against Zeke with a completely blank look on her face while Taylor and Kelsi had a few tears running down their faces while Chad and Jason rubbed their backs soothingly. Gabriella could feel Troy playing with her hair with the hand that was around her shoulder as she played with his class ring that he still wore.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella looked up and saw Ryan's doctor in front of them. Turns out when she called him to tell him what happened he was able to come right away since he was visiting family in Albuquerque.

"Hi Dr Willow. How's Ryan?" Gabriella asked he looked back at the people behind her. Gabriella noticed this and spoke up again. "Dr Willow this is Sharpay Evans, Ryan's twin sister and all our friends." The doctor nodded before continuing.

"Ryan collapsed I think because he is so weak. I'm putting him on some medication which will need to be given twice a day and hopefully it should help a little with the tiredness and help him feel better for a few days here and there." The doctor explained as Gabriella nodded. She took the medication bottle from the doctor before he walked back not before telling her she was welcome to go see him now and what room he was in. Gabriella looked back at Sharpay who sat on her own not wanting any of the others around her.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella spoke softly kneeling in front of her. "Why don't you come in with me?" Gabriella suggested.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella nodded as she stood back up. Gabriella gave the others a smile before she walked off to find Ryan's room with Sharpay behind her. Walking in Gabriella walked in and saw Ryan lying there but eyes open.

"Do you try to worry me on purpose?" Gabriella said in a teasing manner as Ryan turned to look at her but frowned when he saw Sharpay.

"You know don't you?" Sharpay nodded as she walked over to the bed and sat in the chair next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Sharpay asked as Ryan shrugged.

"I didn't believe I had done anything wrong when we fell out so I was too stubborn to call and I've seen how much it hurts Gabi and I didn't want you to go through all of this too. It was selfish and I know I shouldn't have let my ego get in the way. I should have called. I'm sorry." Ryan told her as she smiled.

"Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry. You were made to feel like you couldn't come to me or anyone in the family because of the way I treated you just for some guy back then and I'm so sorry Ryan. I would do anything to take it all back and have all the time we lost back.

I regret that for 10 years I could have spent with my brother that I will never be able to get back since he is dying. Ryan I don't want you to die." Sharpay stood up and sat on the bed next to, Ryan pulling Sharpay into a tight hug as he rubbed her back while she cried into his chest. Ryan had never seen his sister cry apart from when their grandma who they were close to died. Ryan looked at Gabriella slightly shocked at his sisters actions but all Gabriella did was shrug.

"Sharpay I promise I won't keep things from you again and I wish we could too get back all the time we lost but since we can't we will just have to make up for that now." Sharpay pulled away and smiled.

"Ryan." Gabriella sternly looked at him as he sighed.

"Sharpay there is something else you need to know." Looking Ryan in the eye, Sharpay urged him to tell her. "I've only got about 6 months left max." Sharpay gasped as Gabriella stood back watching knowing how hard this must be for Ryan telling his sister he was dying.

**

* * *

****A/N: So Sharpay knows but how will she react. Please Review (anonymous welcome too)! Thanks!**


	7. Ryan please let me in

**A Forced Reunion**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you are all enjoying this so far. Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Chapter 7 – Ryan please let me in

It had been a few minutes since Ryan had told Sharpay and she was still stood there not moving or saying anything.

"Sharpay?" Ryan said as Troy crept into the room and stood next to Gabriella looking at her confused as she nodded. Troy instantly knew Sharpay knew the truth now.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me earlier when I first saw you or why didn't you call me? Its bad enough I find out my brother has leukaemia but then I find out he is dying. I can't believe this. I need space." Sharpay turned on her heal and ran out of the room as Gabriella and Troy looked at each other worriedly before looking at Ryan's blank and weak face.

"Ryan?" Gabriella moved closer to him as he looked at her.

"She hates me Gabs." Gabriella shook her head as she grabbed his hand. "I ruin everyone's life."

"Ryan don't you ever say that. You haven't ruined anyone's life and I'm sure Sharpay doesn't hate you." Gabriella told him as Troy took over from her.

"Gabi's right, Sharpay probably just needs time to come to terms with this. It's a lot to take in especially when you guys haven't spoken in 10 years." Troy continued.

"Yeah remember when you first told me I hardly spoke to you for a week because I didn't know how to take the news." Ryan smiled weakly squeezing her hand.

"You ended up, when I told you, falling asleep on the balcony outside the apartment because you said you needed some air and time to yourself." Ryan recalled.

"See I was so worried I couldn't even get myself to bed. I'll talk to her if you want?" Gabriella offered as the door opened again to reveal Sharpay.

"Gabs can I talk to Ryan alone?" Gabriella nodded as Troy led her out the room, closing the door behind them.

"Hi." Ryan spoke as Sharpay sat on the edge of his bed next to him. Grabbing his hand, Ryan saw tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Ryan but I'm so scared. Please let me in Ryan and don't shut me out because I don't think I can just sit back and watch you go through all this." Sharpay told him as he smiled.

"I promise I won't shut you out anymore. Anyway I think I may need your help with something." Sharpay looked at Ryan suspiciously.

"What are you planning?" Sharpay asked.

"Are all the others out there?" Sharpay nodded. "Go fetch all of them but not Troy and Gabi." Ryan instructed as Sharpay got up and left the room.

Ryan lay quietly thinking over everything that has happened in the past few days before he saw Sharpay returning a few minutes later with the others.

"Hey Ryan how you feeling?" Taylor asked as she and Kelsi hugged him.

"I'm ok. Look I know you all know about what's up but I need to tell you something else but please don't run off like Sharpay did." They all nodded. "I was given a few weeks ago 6 months max to live." Ryan looked up as he saw Taylor and Kelsi gasp and the boys look taken aback. "But I need your help before I do though." Ryan smiled.

"I know that smile and that means you are up to something." Sharpay pointed out as he smiled.

"You guys have seen how Troy and Gabriella have been acting recently haven't you?" Everyone nodded. "Well we all know they are destined to be together so I kind of made a promise."

"What kind of promise?" Sharpay asked her brother. Ryan looked down not wanting to look at his sister's face as he spoke.

"My dying wish. I promised myself that before I ... you know, I would find the perfect guy for Gabriella because I need to know she will be protected after I've gone." Sharpay bit her lip trying to stop the tears from falling. Everyone had tears in their eyes even the boys knowing they were losing one of their best friends.

"I promise Ryan I will do everything to make sure your wish comes true." Sharpay told him pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah count us in too. We don't want to have to put up with a depressed Troy again because he has let Gabriella slip from his grasp once again." Chad added.

"Thanks. Look all we need to do is come up with a plan and some ideas. I know Gabi still loves him and Troy has promised he will look out for her but I need them together to know she is truly happy." Ryan explained.

"You have any ideas as to what we can do?" Jason asked.

"No but Troy and Gabriella..." Ryan was cut off by someone else.

"Troy and Gabriella what?" Ryan looked to the door and saw Troy and Gabriella standing there with Gabriella giving him a look.

"Troy and Gabriella should be here is what I was going to say." Ryan lied thankful for all those acting classes he had taken.

"Ok... Well I just came to tell you we all have to leave now since it's so late." Gabriella told all of them as they all stood up and left the room promising they could all get together soon to talk which confused Troy and Gabriella.

"I'll be back tomorrow first thing ok Ryan." Gabriella reassured him as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes Mom. You don't have to worry. I'll be fine it's you I'm worried about." Ryan watched as she smiled.

"I'll be fine."

"What if you aren't? I don't like the idea of you being in that hotel room on your own." Ryan told her.

"I have a solution to that." Sharpay, who was still in the room along with Troy and Zeke. "Why don't Ryan, you come and stay with Zeke and I when you are released and Troy Gabi can come and stay with you can't she since you have room and then the two of you won't have to stay in a hotel while your down here." Sharpay arranged as Troy nodded. "That's settled then. Gabi can get all of your stuff and take it back to Troy's for now and we can get it tomorrow when you're released." Gabriella looked at Troy unsurely which he noticed.

"It's fine Gabs I don't mind." Gabriella smiled and nodded as she kissed Ryan on the cheek before following Troy out.

After getting all her stuff and Ryan's, Gabriella checked the two of them out of the hotel before heading to Troy's. Turns out Sharpay lives opposite Troy so Gabriella knew she wouldn't have to worry about Ryan.

"You ok?" Troy asked as Gabriella turned to him as he led her up to his spare room before leading her back downstairs after dropping hers and Ryan's stuff in the room.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just I'm worried about Ryan. I've never left him alone since he was diagnosed so it's weird being away from him. Even when he was in hospital before I always stayed in the hospital in the waiting rooms."Gabriella admitted as Troy pulled her into a hug. Pulling away Gabriella did something which surprised both of them. She leaned up and kissed him.

**

* * *

****A/N: Hello :p I left a small little cliff hanger there for you since I felt like stopping there :p How will Troy react to that? What about Gabriella? Please Review! Thanks!**


	8. Planning and babysitting

**A Forced Reunion**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews but they have dropped quite a bit so please do review! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but I've had a lot going on the past few days and I've strained my wrist so it's taking longer to write. I hope this chapter makes up for it all though. I made it longer than the others. Please R&R! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC's**_

* * *

Chapter 8 - Planning and Babysitting

A few seconds later Gabriella pulled back regretting the whole kiss knowing she may have just blown her whole friendship with Troy.

"I'm sorry Troy I shouldn't..." This time it was Troy who leaned down and kissed her as she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Breaking apart, both taking in air, Gabriella bit her lip as Troy smiled.

"Hi." Troy whispered as Gabriella grinned.

"Hi." Gabriella and Troy just looked at each other in the eye neither one breaking contact.

"That was nice." Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Do you have a problem if I do it again?" Troy asked as Gabriella shook her head as Troy kissed her again only this time more passionate. When they broke apart Gabriella spoke up.

"I better get to bed since I have to be up early for Ryan." She told him as he nodded, kissing her once more before she walked upstairs. Troy watched her and couldn't help feeling like he was back in high school and it was their first kiss all over again but this time this was so much more real.

Gabriella closed the door to the room she was staying in and couldn't help but let her fingers trace over her lips where Troy's lips had just been. She knew right now she had fallen for Troy all over again and was determined not to let him go again. Falling asleep there was only one thing on Gabriella's mind and for the first time in a long time it wasn't about Ryan dying it was about Troy Bolton. Her Troy Bolton.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella were woken up about 6am by someone constantly ringing the doorbell.

"Whoever that is at the door is dead." Troy said as Gabriella smiled and followed him downstairs opening the door to see a very excited Sharpay with two little ones.

"Troy can you please watch these two so I can go see Ryan? Gabi you can stay and help Troy to give you a break and Ryan can come back to ours and relax first before I bring the kids over to meet their uncle. Just tell me if I need to do anything." Sharpay looked like she was practically begging as she rushed everything out.

"Let me just get Ryan's medication and you have to make sure he has two every eight hours starting at 8am." Gabriella instructed giving Sharpay the tablets.

"Got it. 2 every 8 hours starting at 8am." Sharpay recited. "I'll see you two later when I come and pick these two up." Sharpay bent down and kissed her twin 6 year old daughters, Sofia and Kayla before walking back to her car as Troy guided the two inside.

"Gabs meet Sofia and Kayla Baylor. Their twins if you didn't remember." Gabriella smiled as she bent down to them.

"Hi Sofia, hi Kayla. I'm Gabriella but you can call me Gabi or Gabs." Gabriella introduced as the two smiled.

"Are you friends with our mommy and daddy like Uncle Troy?" Sofia asked.

"Yep. I went to school with your mommy and daddy like Uncle Troy." The two girls giggled as Troy turned the TV on for them and put on some cartoons while he and Gabriella made their way to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Troy wrapped his arms around her as they walked into the kitchen and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Good morning to you to. So I'm guessing we're babysitting today?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep. Trust me you get use to Sharpay dumping her kids on you when she only lives across the street but I don't mind doing it." Gabriella smiled and leaned up to kiss him again.

"Troy can I ask you something?" Troy nodded. "Can we keep this between us for a little while? I need to keep an eye on Ryan and I can't ..." Troy cut her off with a kiss.

"I know and its fine. Right now Ryan needs everyone's attention and we will eventually have to figure out what will happen when you go back to New York but as long as I know your mine then I don't care how long we keep it quiet." Troy reassured her.

"Thanks Troy. I missed this you know. Us." Gabriella told him.

"I missed this too. I never want to let you go again." Gabriella nodded in agreement as the two went back in to the twins who were still watching TV.

Sharpay had just arrived back at the Baylor's house with Zeke and Ryan. The rest of the gang was already there but they had all walked to the house so that Troy and Gabriella wouldn't know they were there.

"You don't have to worry about having any little kids around you straight away because I took them over to Troy's this morning so that we could get planning." Sharpay told Ryan as she and Zeke helped him into the house.

"You didn't have to do that Sharpay." Ryan said as he sat down.

"No, we know but at least if they are over there they will keep Troy and Gabi distracted and keep them out the way while we plan a way of getting them back together." Sharpay told him.

"You really are still just as devious as before." Ryan commented as Sharpay just shrugged.

"So anyone have any ideas yet for what we are going to do?" Jason asked as Taylor brought out a notepad to right possible suggestions down.

"I've thought of one but I need your help setting it up." Ryan started as he explained his plan which left them all grinning knowing that there was a good chance of it working.

Troy and Gabriella were sitting outside wrapped in each other's arms while Sofia and Kayla were playing with their dolls that they had brought over. Sharpay hadn't been to collect the twins yet and it was after 8pm so Troy knew they would be getting tired soon.

"Uncle Troy?" Troy who had been in a world of his own just gently stroking Gabriella's arm was pulled from his thoughts when Sofia spoke. He looked to the side and saw both Sofia and Kayla standing by him.

"What's up?" Troy and Gabriella turned their attention to them.

"Do you love Gabi like mommy loves daddy?" Kayla asked while Gabriella blushed at the question and Troy smiled.

"Uncle Troy loves Gabi a lot like mommy and daddy but can you keep a secret?" The two perked up and nodded eagerly. "Let's not tell mommy and daddy or anyone else this yet ok. Can we keep it between us and let it be out little secret?"

"Like the secret we didn't tell mommy when we got ink on her favourite bag?" Gabriella shook her head knowing that was so Troy. Too scared to tell Sharpay anything.

"Yeah like that secret Kay." The two giggled.

"Ok Uncle Troy. We promise we won't tell mommy or daddy or any of our aunties or uncles that you love Gabi. Gabi do you love Uncle Troy? We won't tell him." Sofia asked as Gabriella grinned.

"Come here you two." Gabriella bent down to whisper to the two of them. "I love Uncle Troy more than anything because I always have but remember shh." Gabriella admitted to them as they giggled while Troy watched them suspiciously.

"What did you say?" Troy asked as Gabriella smiled. "Fine don't tell me but I'll just have to do this." Troy grabbed the twins and started tickling as they squealed. "Are you two going to tell me what Gabi told you?" the two carried on giggling as Gabriella grinned. Troy looked up at her and for the first time since they had met up he saw a sparkle that hadn't been in her eyes was there.

"Stop uncle Troy." Sofia exclaimed as he stopped. "Gabi told us..." She leaned up and whispered what Gabriella said, a goofy grin appearing on his face.

"So much for it being our secret." Gabriella said smiling.

"What secret?" Troy and Gabriella turned around quickly to see Sharpay standing there.

"Ok how did you get into my house?" Troy asked confused.

"Chad gave me his spare key when I asked him the other day." Sharpay explained. "What secret?"

"Doesn't matter Sharpay. It was nothing anyway. How's Ryan?" Gabriella asked changing the subject.

"I left him at home with Zeke resting. Do you wanna come over and see him?" Gabriella nodded as she got up.

"Troy you coming?" He shook his head.

"I have a feeling he will probably be too worn out with you and meeting the twins so I'll go see him tomorrow." Troy told her as she smiled at him.

"I'll be back in a bit then but I don't know how long I will be." Troy watched Gabriella walk back in the house before falling back on the chair he was on.

Ryan was lay down in his room when he heard commotion coming from downstairs before the noise made its way closer to his room.

"Knock Knock." Gabriella knocked on the door before peeping her head round. "Hey how you feeling?" Gabriella asked sitting down next to him.

"I'll be ok. What about you? How's staying with Troy going?" Ryan inquired.

"I think the best word would be... interesting." Ryan didn't have a good feeling about this now from the way Gabriella spoke.

"Did something happen?" Gabriella shook her head trying to make sure he couldn't tell she was lying.

"No we just are still a bit awkward and things just aren't right." Gabriella explained as the door opened and two little girls came running in.

"Gabi mommy said this is her twin brother. Is that true?" Sofia asked climbing onto the bottom of the bed as Ryan looked at the two little girls who were his nieces.

"Yep this is your Uncle Ryan. You have to be careful though because he is sick so he can't do much." Gabriella told them as Kayla moved and sat next to Ryan, hugging him.

"Uncle Ryan do you know my name?" Kayla asked as he shook his head and Sofia moved up to sit on the other side of him. "My name is Kayla Michelle Baylor." She told him proudly.

"My name is Sofia Leanne Baylor." Sofia added as he smiled and wrapped an arm around both of them as they wrapped their small arms around him. Gabriella watched with tears rolling down her face as she heard a sob come from the door and saw Sharpay walk off.

"You two stay there with Uncle Ryan and look after him for me while I go talk to mommy." Gabriella instructed as Ryan smiled and distracted the twins.

Sharpay sat in her room sobbing when she heard the door open and saw Gabriella walk in instantly walking over to her and wrapping her in a hug.

"It's not fair. Ryan doesn't deserve to die. He should be here to watch his nieces who he never knew existed for 6 years grow up. He should be the one to tell me when I'm getting too excited about something. Gabi he's my brother and I love him. I can't let him die." Sharpay sobbed heartbroken as Gabriella unsuccessfully tried to stop herself from crying too. The two of them held onto each other and just cried for Ryan and for themselves.

"I promise Sharpay I would do everything I could to stop it happening so soon but there is nothing more I can do apart from be there and you have to just be there for him now." Gabriella told her as Sharpay nodded.

"Thanks Gabs. I'm sorry about this. I must look a mess." Sharpay weakly smiled.

"It's ok Sharpay to let everything else because it does you good and I know this is hard. I couldn't stop crying when I found out because I knew it wasn't fair. I want you to know I'm here for you Sharpay. If you want to scream at someone, just someone to talk to or confide in I'm here." Sharpay hugged Gabriella again before standing up.

"Come on I think I probably need to save Ryan from my two devils I call children." Gabriella laughed as they walked back to Ryan's room only to find him asleep and both twins asleep too leaning against him. Fresh tears ran down Sharpay's face but this time Zeke had appeared and wrapped her in a hug when he saw the sight.

"Tell Ryan I will be over in the morning for his assessment and if you need anything in the night just call me." Zeke nodded as he held Sharpay and watched Gabriella walk back downstairs and let herself out.

"It's not fair." Sharpay cried into Zeke's strong chest.

"I know. I know." He soothed rubbing her back.

Gabriella walked back over to Troy's and rang the doorbell since she had no other way of getting back in. As soon as Troy opened the door and saw Gabriella's tears he wrapped her in a huge hug.

"Why did it have to happen to Ryan? Why? He has never done anything wrong and Sharpay's right he should be there to watch his nieces grow up. He was supposed to be with me when I eventually found the perfect guy to marry and walk me up the aisle like he promised all those years ago. He can't break me." Troy just held her close letting her cry while leading her into his house.

"I'm not letting you break with all of this because you are a strong person Gabriella Montez and you have to look on the positive and think that these next 6 months are going to be the best of your life with Ryan." Troy told her as she nodded.

"Why are you doing this Troy? I mean I've coped with all this on my own for the past 2 years. I shouldn't need anyone else's help!" Gabriella exclaimed as she stood up only to be held once again in Troy's arms.

"You have been bottling up and hiding all your true emotions Gabi over the past 2years and you have to let them out. You have too." Troy sternly said. "Come on let's get you to bed, you're tired." Troy offered her his hand to take as he helped her upstairs and towards the room she was staying in but she stopped him outside his room.

"Let me stay with you tonight because I need you to hold me." Gabriella admitted as Troy smiled and opened his bedroom door. Gabriella went to change quickly while Troy took off his pants which left him only in a t-shirt and boxers. As soon as Gabriella got back she climbed into the bed next to Troy and just let him hold her and give her some sort of comfort. Gabriella was finally ready to admit she needed help and couldn't cope with Ryan on her own anymore.

**

* * *

****A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. Once again I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I'll update 'Kyle Bolton' later and try and update 'Accepting Change' over the weekend. Please Review! Thanks! **


	9. The Set Up

**A Forced Reunion**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but if you've read 'Kyle Bolton' or 'Accepting Change' then you will know I'm in a sling and can't really write that quick. Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC's.**_

* * *

Chapter 9 – The Set Up

Gabriella awoke the next morning feeling someone lying next to her with their arms around her. Turning she smiled seeing Troy next to her. She moved herself closer to him as he stirred, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones as a smile appeared on his face.

"Good morning." Troy whispered giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning. I'm sorry about last night and the whole breakdown." Troy shook his head.

"You needed someone to let everything out too and I'm just glad you let me be there for you. Finally ready to accept more help?" Troy asked.

"I think so. I can't do anything well on my own anymore because I'm being too affected by everything now." Troy held her closer as she sighed into his chest. The two just lay there in silence before Troy groaned as his doorbell went.

"If that is Sharpay again I think I will ban her from coming here." Gabriella smiled as she walked downstairs while Troy trailed behind only to find herself being dragged out the door as soon as she opened it by Sharpay.

"Sharpay let go." Gabriella saw Sharpay's scared face and knew instantly it was something to do with Ryan. Troy ran back upstairs to change and grab Gabriella some clothes for Gabriella since Sharpay had just dragged her away.

Gabriella allowed Sharpay to pull her quickly towards Ryan's room.

"Something's wrong with Ryan!" Sharpay told her as Gabriella hurried into Ryan's room where Zeke was. Ryan was having a huge coughing fit and looked absolutely awful. Of course to Gabriella she was use to seeing him look like this but to Sharpay and Zeke he probably looked like he was dying there and then because they wouldn't have seen him like it before. He looked worse than the day he collapsed. Gabriella walked over and sat next to him till the coughs subsided.

"Gabi what the hell is wrong with him?!" Sharpay asked worriedly as Ryan weakly smiled at Gabriella. She instantly knew he was having a very bad day from his complexion.

"Sharpay he is fine. He is just having a really bad day but this is what he is like most of the time back home." Gabriella explained as Sharpay let out a sigh of relief.

"Ryan do you need anything? Drink? Food?" Sharpay asked kindly.

"A drink would be good." Ryan smiled. He knew Sharpay wanted to be there for him and he couldn't turn her away.

"You really want to kill us off in the process don't you? I've never been as scared as to what I was when Sharpay said something was wrong. I think even more so than the other night. Do you think you can give it a rest now for a few days giving us scares?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"You know I can't do that because that would make things too easy for you and since when have I ever been easy to look after?" Gabriella's smile dropped when she heard how weak his voice was.

"I guess you're right. Without you my life would be boring." Gabriella noticed Ryan's eyes drooping and him trying to force himself to stay awake. "Sleep and I'll go tell the others to leave you alone for a while." Gabriella kissed him on the cheek before walking out the room and closing the door seeing as Ryan was already asleep. Walking back downstairs Gabriella noticed Troy and all the others from the gang were there.

"Is he really ok Gabs? I want the truth?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella sighed and nodded sitting down next to Troy.

"He seems to be getting weaker everyday at a faster rate than I imagined. He's really sick at the minute." Gabriella stated as Troy wrapped her in a hug much to the amusement of all the others who were all thinking about Ryan's plan but not knowing the pairs secret. "I think if he carries on the way he does the time might come even quicker." Gabriella admitted as tears rolled from her eyes as did tears from Sharpay and the other girls. Even the guy's eyes watered. "I have to go make some phone calls." Everyone nodded as Gabriella left the room.

"How can she do that?" Kelsi asked. "I mean just still be strong after everything. She's been having to deal with this over the past few years, watching Ryan deteriorate but yet she still gets up and goes on with life. If I were her I would have given up a long time ago." Kelsi explained.

"I don't think she is coping anymore." Troy told them.

"What do you mean by that? Has she said something to you?" Taylor asked as Troy nodded.

"Last night when she came back she just broke down and this morning she told me she was finally ready to accept help because she can't cope anymore." Troy explained sadly. Sharpay bit her lip. She couldn't even begin to think what this must have been like for Gabriella who has been with his for so long. She had only known a few days and knew she wasn't handling the news well but how Gabriella had lasted this long amazed Sharpay.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Sharpay excused herself and disappeared upstairs as the others talked about what they could do to make Ryan happy for a while.

Sharpay stopped outside Ryan's door where she could hear Gabriella and Ryan talking.

"What did they say?"Ryan asked.

"When we get back they want to admit you for some more tests because they don't like what's happening. They think you are too weak to be out and about." Gabriella explained.

"I will be ok for a while yet won't I Gabs?" Gabriella could hear the fear in Ryan's voice that she had never heard before.

"I don't know Ryan but I promise I will be by your side all the way till the end because I'm not going anywhere no matter what." Gabriella leaned down and hugged Ryan as the two just lay there. Sharpay watched on heartbroken at the thought of her brother getting weaker and the fact that their relationship was nowhere near as strong as it could have been if they hadn't have had that stupid argument all those years ago.

A few days later (3 days before Ryan and Gabriella go back home)

"Hey Gabs?" Ryan called as Gabriella appeared. Ryan was on one of his better days where he felt stronger.

"What's up Ryan?" Gabriella asked seeing him standing by the door. Sharpay was working today and Gabriella was staying with Ryan. Since Troy was also working Gabriella had already planned on the two of them hanging out together since he was actually up and moving which wasn't happening very often now.

"I'm going for a walk and I was wondering if in a bit you wanted to go out for dinner tonight just the two of us?" Gabriella nodded as Ryan smiled. "Great meet me at that small Italian 20 minutes away. I'll book at table for 8pm." Gabriella smiled as Ryan left with a big smirk on his face. Walking away from Sharpay's, Ryan pulled out his cell and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Hey Troy it's Ryan. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." Ryan said knowing Troy would agree.

"Yeah sure. You know I'm here if you ever need to talk." Troy answered.

"This is something I would rather do in person but I don't want anyone to see. Can you meet me later?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah ok, where?"

"We can't go to a local place because there is more chance of someone we know seeing us. How about that small Italian restaurant ?" Ryan suggested.

"Sure ok. I'll make sure I wear something a bit smart but people better get the wrong opinion the face two guys are going to be on their own at a place like that." Ryan laughed.

"Ok meet you there at 8." Troy agreed before he hung up. Ryan smiled knowing his plan was working well so far since both Troy and Gabriella were willing.

Gabriella was figured she wasn't going to be able to see Troy till the next morning since Sharpay had for some reason insisted on Gabriella getting ready there so she could help and hadn't had chance to call Troy. Ryan had gone out earlier and said he would meet Gabriella there instead of having to come back first since he wasn't far away from the place.

"You look amazing Gabs. How my brother isn't interested in you I'll never know." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you later Shar." Gabriella quickly walked outside when she saw her taxi pull up. Gabriella gave the driver the address as he drove off. Gabriella got to the restaurant and walked in but couldn't find Ryan anywhere and after waiting 30mins she gave up but was worried about where he was.

Troy looked at his watch and noticed it was now 8.30pm and Ryan was nowhere to be found. Troy walked out of the restaurant when he saw someone familiar walk out.

"Gabi?" Gabriella looked up and saw Troy looking at her. Smiling she walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm meant to be meeting Ryan here but that was at 8pm and he never turned up." Troy explained as Troy saw a mad look come across Gabriella's face. "What?"

"I'm going to kill him. Ryan told me to meet him here at 8pm also but didn't turn up." Gabriella told him as Troy laughed when he realized what was going on and shook his head.

"We're being set up. Well if they want to play things that way then two can play that game." Gabriella gave Troy a bewildered look. "We can make them believe that their plan failed and we don't need them to try and force us together because we are already seeing people which will completely throw them off. You can tell them you're seeing some guy from New York and I'll make something up. I know you don't want them to know still so we have to just probably be careful in the way we are around each other." Troy explained in more detail. Gabriella nodded and agreed. "Well since we're already here and dressed up would you like to go back in but as my date this time?" Troy asked.

"I would love to." Troy laced their fingers together as they walked back into the restaurant.

After Troy and Gabriella finished eating, Troy drove them both back to his house.

"I had a great time tonight Troy." Gabriella told him as he opened the door for them and let them inside.

"Me too. I'm still a bit mad at Ryan for setting us up but then again I'm glad we got to spend time together just the two of us." Gabriella smiled as she and Troy stood there a few minutes before they both started to lean in. Things were getting more and more heated before they eventually retreated to Troy's room.

Gabriella lay in the bed wrapped in Troy's arm wide awake. She just couldn't sleep and she had no idea why. She questioned herself to even if it was a sign that was telling her she shouldn't do something while she had Ryan to be thinking about.

"You ok?" Troy asked startling her since she hadn't realized he was still awake.

"Yeah just have a lot of stuff going on in my mind." She explained.

"About what happened before?" Gabriella shook her head immediately.

"Definitely not about before. Just stuff with Ryan and all things happening around that situation. I just need to try and figure stuff out in my head." Troy smiled and kissed the top of her forehead knowing how strong she was being.

"Well if you ever want to talk remember I'm here and I always will be." Gabriella twisted so that she was lying on her stomach facing Troy.

"Thank you. I really mean it. It nice to know I have someone there I can turn to for whatever. I love you." Gabriella told him as he smiled.

"I love you too." Gabriella leaned down and kissed him once again before the two fell asleep.

With Ryan and the others

Ryan and the whole gang were in Sharpay's front room looking out the window trying to see if Gabriella and Troy were holding hands and kissing like they expected.

"Oh great well that plan didn't work. Ryan why didn't you stay at the restaurant with them?" Sharpay asked.

"Because I didn't think it was right. I was already setting them up and if they saw me there I didn't want to risk getting caught and making them any madder." Ryan answered.

"Well I guess we need to come up with a new plan now. We have to get them together!" Sharpay exclaimed sharply as everyone looked at her. "What? I just know they are destined like Ryan said to be together." Everyone sat round the table trying to figure out a new plan that would work in getting the couple together.

**

* * *

****A/N: I hope you liked this. I'll try and update soon! Please Review! Thanks!**


	10. Caught in the Act

**A Forced Reunion**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews but they dropped quite a bit from all the previous chapters but yet the hits were still the same so please review and let me know what you think. I have had to skip a few days because I have some stuff I want to bring in and I plan this story being about 20 chapters so I need to go ahead now. Please R&R! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! **_

* * *

Chapter 10 – Caught in the Act

Everyone had decided to do their own thing today. It was the last day before Ryan and Gabriella would be leaving and the gang hadn't thought of anything that would work in getting Troy and Gabriella together as well as Troy and Gabriella telling them all to stop interfering because they were already seeing people secretly.

_**Flashback**_

_The morning after the set up Troy and Gabriella noticed all the gang's cars were at Sharpay's and decided that they were going to pay all their friends a nice little visit._

"_Ready?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded and the two walked over to Sharpay's._

"_Hey what are you two doing here?" Zeke asked nervously opening the door as Troy gave him a look._

"_Can we come in?" Gabriella asked noticing the look on Troy's face._

"_Sure. Everyone is in the main room." Gabriella pulled Troy into the house before he could say anything. Troy and Gabriella stood outside the door listening to them for a few minutes._

"_Was there any sign this morning of Troy and Gabriella together as a couple?" Chad asked._

"_No. We have come up with the conclusion that since we have seen no movement come from over there, there might be still a chance they have gotten together and are in bed at the minute." Sharpay answered as Troy and Gabriella quietly opened the door._

"_And that conclusion is so off and you are all dead." Troy announced as everyone looked back in surprise._

"_Uhm... Hey Troy. Nice morning." Jason said as Troy glared at him._

"_Guys we are not even getting into this whole idea. We know you set us up last night and we need to tell you something." Gabriella started. "Ryan sweetie you know those days that I would say I went out for a walk because I needed time?" Ryan nodded. "I wasn't really going on walks. I met someone back in New York and that was the only times we could see each other because he knew I was really busy and he was fine with that." Ryan looked at Gabriella in shock. Of course Troy knew Gabriella was lying because she told him whenever she needed time she would just go and sit in the playground and just watch little ones around her play to take her mind off things._

"_You met someone?" Ryan asked._

"_Someone who I love very much and is THE one." Ryan, Sharpay and everyone else in the room apart from Troy and Gabriella paled._

"_So you see guys you might want to give it up trying to get us together since I have someone else too." Sharpay went to say something. "No Sharpay you don't know her." Troy continued._

"_How come neither one of you told us earlier?" Ryan asked as Gabriella shrugged._

"_We wanted to keep our relationships on the down low but when you kept saying things we knew we had to tell you." Gabriella finished as all the others knew they had no choice but to give up seeing how happy Troy and Gabriella looked when they spoke about their 'other halves'._

_**End Flashback**_

Ryan was going to be spending the day with his parents, who were just as heartbroken as Sharpay when they found out, Zeke, Sharpay and his nieces which meant Gabriella was free to spend the day with Troy. At the moment the two were just in bed talking.

"So Miss Montez how have you found your school reunion?" Troy asked playfully.

"I would have to say it's only been ok. I mean the past few days' entertainment hasn't been that great and neither has the company I had." Gabriella answered smirking.

"Right that's it." Troy started tickling Gabriella while climbing back on top of her and kissing her.

Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke were all on their own in the living room since Mr & Mrs Evans were outside in the back talking.

"Is it me or do you feel we should be making the most of Gabi and Ryan's last day here?" Sharpay asked Zeke right in front of Ryan.

"Yeah we should. It's not even like we are all together." Just as Zeke finished talking the doorbell went.

"I'll get it." Sharpay walked over to the door and smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Sharpay asked as Taylor, Chad, Jason and Kelsi plus all their kids walked in.

"We were all bored and we thought we would come see what you were up to." Kelsi explained as Jason and Chad walked off to Ryan and Zeke.

"Oh ok hey why don't we all head over to Troy's so we can all be together and that way we can raid all Troy's stuff instead of ours." Sharpay suggested as the girls agreed and called the guys. All the kids were going to stay with Mr & Mrs Evans. Walking over, Sharpay rang the doorbell while they waited for an answer.

Troy and Gabriella were in the middle of a heated make out session when the doorbell went. Gabriella pulled back and looked at Troy.

"You should get that." She whispered as he pulled her back into a kiss.

"It's probably just some salesperson so they can get lost." Gabriella giggled as the two went back to their own world. Troy's every touch causing her to shiver. Troy was the only one who could ever do that to her.

Sharpay gave Ryan a confused look as they stood outside Troy's waiting for someone to answer and let them in.

"Did Gabriella say they were going out?" he shook his head. "Right Mr Bolton if you think you can ignore us think again." Sharpay pulled her key out and slipped it in and locked the door open.

"Where are they?" Chad asked looking around and not seeing anyone. Just then Ryan heard a very familiar giggle. He started walking up stairs.

"Ryan what you doing?" Kelsi asked.

"I think I found someone." The others followed him as Ryan listened to the giggle again and went straight to the room where it came from. Carefully opening the door, Ryan looked on in amusement at the sight as everyone else looked in and smirked. "Nurse Gabriella I don't think that's how you treat patients friends." Gabriella pushed Troy off her quickly and pulled the sheet over her before looking towards the door to see 7 very amused faces.

"OMG! I can't believe you two are cheating on your boyfriend and girlfriend. I may think you belong together but that is just so wrong!" Chad exclaimed as Taylor hit him round the head and shook hers at the stupidness in him. Everyone else had figured that Troy and Gabriella didn't really have anyone else but it was just a ploy to get the others to leave them alone.

"Sharpay I want that key back." Troy stated seeing her face being the most amused.

"And you two told us there was nothing going on between you and that you didn't feel anything for each other. I'd love to see you if you actually did like each other." Sharpay pointed out as Gabriella pulled the pillow over her embarrassed face.

"Guys get out while we get dressed." Troy ordered as they all left. "Ok maybe answering the door may have saved us from that." Gabriella nodded as Troy pulled the pillow off her face to see her smiling.

As soon as Troy and Gabriella got downstairs they saw everyone looking at them.

"You two sit now and explain." Sharpay demanded pointing her finger to a chair in the room. Troy sat down with Gabriella sitting in his lap.

"What do you want to know then?" Troy asked as Gabriella leaned against him.

"When did it happen? How did happen? What has happened?" Sharpay told him excitedly. Troy noticed Gabriella wasn't about to answer so he knew he had too.

"A few days ago the night of the reunion to be exact. It just happened really and I don't understand what you want to know from that last sentence." Troy explained as Ryan smiled seeing how happy Gabriella looked in Troy's arms.

"I want to know if you have just been quite friendly dating where you hug and kiss the cheek or from the display upstairs are you two dating seriously with everything in a relationship?" Sharpay explained difficulty trying to find the right words to use.

"I'm not even going to answer that because you know that already."Troy told her. For the next hour, the two of them answered questions about what they had done before going on to talk about just about anything that came to mind.

That evening Troy and Gabriella were just lying awake in bed trying to forget everything that would be happening the next day.

"So I'm going back to New York tomorrow." Gabriella started bringing up the conversation she was dreading.

"I wish you weren't. I'm going to miss waking up next to you." Troy told her as she smiled.

"I'm going to miss this all too. How will we make this work Troy?" Gabriella asked nervously knowing already she didn't want to hear the answer.

"I don't know. I guess I want us to not give up like last time but I don't know how it will work." Gabriella sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want this to end either because I feel so happy at the minute but I think I know we have to break up because I have to take care of Ryan and you have your life down here. Maybe we can be together finally but now isn't the best time. I really don't want to do this Troy." Gabriella admitted.

"I know but it's what's best at the minute for us and Ryan. Who knows maybe one day we will meet up again and the circumstances and everything will be better and we can give us another shot then when we have nothing else to be worrying about. I just want you to know though I will wait for you to be ready and for us to be able to get together and no matter what if you need me to get on a plane to come help you out with Ryan or you need to have a good cry to someone I will always be here. Just remember that. I love you." Troy agreed reassuring her.

"I love you too Troy Bolton and I promise we will be together too eventually." Troy smiled kissing her on the lips before Gabriella sighed against him before falling asleep on his chest.

**

* * *

****A/N: Please don't kill me for doing that but I had to. Things will happen in the next chapter and don't worry this isn't going the same way as 'Kyle Bolton' for those reading that! Please review! Thanks! **


	11. Leaving?

**A Forced Reunion**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! ****This chapter I don't really like but I promise I will try and make the next one better! ****Please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Leaving?

The next morning Gabriella and Ryan were waiting in the airport for their flight with Sharpay, Zeke, Mr & Mrs Evans and Troy. Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke noticed that Troy and Gabriella were hardly talking and avoiding being together. At the minute, Zeke and Troy were wondering around while Mr & Mrs Evans went to get a drink and Sharpay and Ryan were sat next to Gabriella. All the kids were with Chad and Taylor and Jason and Kelsi.

"Ok spill what happened between you two? You and Troy have barely said two words to each other." Ryan asked as Gabriella sighed knowing it must have been obvious to Ryan something was up.

"We both decided since both of us have things we need to be doing and the distance, we needed to break up." Gabriella explained. Ryan looked down sadly knowing how much she hated knowing she had to leave Troy.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through all this for me." Ryan told her.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine when we get back home. Come on we have to start boarding now." Gabriella helped Ryan up as they walked towards the others after hearing them call for their plane.

"We have to go now. Bye mom dad. I promise I'll get Gabriella to call as soon as things start getting worse." Ryan assured them as Gabriella hugged Sharpay and Zeke.

"Look after him Gabs because I'm trusting you with him." Sharpay told him as Gabriella nodded.

"I promise I will. Bye guys." Gabriella moved to Troy who she had avoided so far most of the morning not wanting to make this any harder. Troy pulled her into a hug as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Call me when you get back." Gabriella nodded against his chest as she gave him one last kiss before joining Ryan.

"Go ahead I just need to talk to Troy." Ryan explained.

"Be quick and I'll just wait here." Ryan nodded as he and Troy walked away from the others.

"What's up Ryan?" Troy asked turning his attention to him.

"I want to say thank you for what you did for Gabriella the past few days because I haven't seen her so happy in a long time. I need to ask you to do something for me now because I don't know if I will see you again before you know." Troy nodded. "I want you to when I'm gone to look after Gabi for me because I need to know that there is someone here who will look out for her when it happens because she tends to bottle things up like you know. Please Troy." Ryan pleaded knowing he had to do this for him to be content with leaving.

"Ryan you don't even have to ask because I would never let anything happen to Gabi. I love her too much to ever let her feel alone and hurt. I promise I will look out for her as much as I can man." Ryan and Troy exchanged a hug before Ryan walked back over to Gabriella and the two walked off to board their plane.

"They'll be ok Troy." Sharpay told him as he smiled.

"I know but I just wish they didn't have to go back." The 5 of them left after they watched Gabriella and Ryan disappear from sight.

Arriving back in New York, Gabriella and Ryan got back to their apartment and just collapsed on the couch together.

"Back home again." Ryan stated.

"It feels so empty here doesn't it?" Gabriella commented as they looked around their apartment.

"Like we've left everything that makes us who we are behind?" Ryan added as he looked at the view from the window to the side of them.

"I'm sure we will get used to things again and how we felt before we went back." Ryan shook his head.

"We'll never feel the same. Our life is no longer here. Look why don't you call Troy and tell him your back fine I just need to do something." Gabriella nodded as she watched Ryan disappear to his room. Pulling her cell out she dialled Troy's number and heard it ring a few times before someone eventually picked up.

"Hello?" Gabriella laughed hearing how out of breath he sounded.

"Hey." Gabriella replied smiling.

"Gabi are you ok?" Troy asked worriedly.

"Yeah we're fine, we just got back home and Ryan disappeared to his room so I thought I'd call."

"I'm glad you're both ok. We all miss you because we are so used to having you around again."

"We miss you all too. Me especially you." Gabriella admitted.

"I miss you too Gabs. Whoa hold Sharpay is trying to nick my cell." Gabriella laughed as she heard Sharpay demand Troy give her his cell so she could talk.

"Gabi is Ryan ok? Where is he?"

"He's fine Shar. He's in his room right now." Gabriella explained as Ryan walked back in on his cell to someone while carrying his laptop.

"Good. Say hi to Ryan. We have to go. We're all going to Chad and Taylor's for Micah's birthday party. We'll talk to you soon!" Before Gabriella could say anything else Sharpay had hung up.

"What was that about?" Ryan asked while covering the mouth piece on his cell.

"Sharpay said hi but they had to go because it was Micah's birthday party. Who are you talking to?" Ryan held his finger up indicating he would tell her in one minute while he went back to his phone conversation.

"Yes please. Uh huh ok thanks. Got it. Bye." Gabriella watched Ryan scribble something down before turning to her. "Go start packing again. Pack as much as you can because you and I are going back to Albuquerque. Don't worry I called your boss and they have agreed to transfer you temporarily to Albuquerque to be with me. Gabi don't argue because we both know neither of us can be happy here. I want to be with the others until it happens and I want you to be with Troy. So come on go pack." Gabriella smiled as she ran up to Ryan and hugged him.

"Thank you." Gabriella pecked his cheek before running into her room.

"We have to leave again in 2 hours!" Ryan called smiling before going to pack for himself.

"I'm so nervous." Gabriella admitted as they were in a taxi back towards Troy's and Sharpay's at 1am. Gabriella was half asleep on Ryan's shoulder.

"Why? You only saw him this morning, well yesterday morning now. I doubt he will hate you for waking him up either." Ryan comforted her as she nodded and fell asleep on his shoulder. Ryan noticed a few minutes later that they were at Troy's and decided even though he was weak he wasn't going to wake her and while the driver got their bags out, Ryan managed to pick her up and slide out the car and knock Troy's door. Waiting a few minutes for Troy to answer Ryan placed Gabriella in his arms before he had chance to realize who was there. The driver placed Gabriella's bags by the door.

"Ryan?" Troy asked baffled as he held Gabriella tightly in his arms and tried to wake up more.

"Present for you. She'll explain more in the morning." Ryan walked off and paid the driver while picking up his bags and walking over to Sharpay's. Troy walked in and placed her down on the couch before fetching her bags.

"Troy?" Troy heard Gabriella mumble looking around slightly confused.

"Shh go back to sleep and we can talk in the morning." Troy bent down in front of her and kissed her forehead as she fell back asleep. Picking her up Troy carried her upstairs and into his room, taking her shoes off and tucking her in bed before sliding in next to her and just held her as he drifted back off to sleep a bit confused but happy his girl was back in his arms so soon.

**

* * *

****A/N: Ok I hated this chapter because not a lot happened apart from them leaving and then coming back. This was more like just ****a filler**** because otherwise the rest of the story wouldn't work the way I have planned it. Please Review! Thanks!**


	12. Micah, Sofia and Kayla

**A Forced Reunion**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it's taken so long to get out but I am really busy at the minute. Please Review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Micah, Sofia and Kayla

Gabriella awoke the next morning alone in bed and instantly thought she was still back in New York. Groaning she rolled over and opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in her room, she was in Troy's. Gabriella smiled to herself remembering what exactly happened the day before. Sliding herself off the bed, she realized she was still in her clothes from yesterday and since she couldn't be bothered to go searching through her stuff for something to wear she just grabbed one of Troy's shirts and replaced her clothes with that. Walking downstairs she heard noises coming from the kitchen and guessed that was where Troy was. She smirked when she saw him cleaning up some stuff while leaning against the doorframe waiting for him to notice her. After a few minutes of still not noticing her she decided to make her presence known. Gabriella made her move as she saw Troy move to the sink where she walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist making him jump slightly.

"Good morning Miss Montez." Gabriella grinned as he turned around and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Is my shirt comfy?" Troy asked noticing her wearing one of his shirts that stopped mid thigh.

"Very compared to all my clothes. You know I haven't a proper welcome back since I was asleep last night." Gabriella hinted as Troy grinned and lifted her up, placing her on the side of the sink before he pulled her into very passionate kiss. Gabriella wrapped her arms tightly around his neck while her legs went round his torso as they let their passion take over them.

"Hey Tr–" Chad stopped when he saw the sight in front of him not recognising the girl. He also covered the little boy next to him eyes knowing the scene wasn't exactly appropriate for a 8 year old to see. "Dude I thought you were into Ga..." he stopped when he saw the two pull apart and Gabriella grin at him. "I thought you left yesterday." Chad commented as Gabriella grinned and slid herself of the side.

"I did but we flew back in last night too." Chad shook his head as she wrapped her arms around his best friend.

"Couldn't stay away?" Gabriella shook her head as Chad noticed how happy she looked and the same with his best friend. He then felt a tug on his t-shirt and slapped himself on the forehead for forgetting about his son.

"Daddy? Who is that lady with uncle Troy?" While they were around last time, Gabriella and Ryan met everyone's kids but didn't spend that much time with them. Chad bent down to his son's level as Gabriella smiled at him.

"Do you remember the other day mommy told you that she is an old friend of mommy and daddy's?" Micah nodded and Chad continued. "Well she's uncle Troy's girlfriend." Chad explained.

"Does that mean she is my auntie too like auntie Kelsi and auntie Sharpay?" Turning his attention to Troy who nodded.

"Yeah she is but if you don't want to call her that I'm sure she will let you call her Gabi." Troy answered.

"Uncle Troy does that mean you and Gabi will have a baby too and give me another cousin too like auntie Sharpay and auntie Kelsi?" Micah innocently asked as Troy and Gabriella blushed at the question and Chad laughed. Neither Chad nor Troy knew how to answer that so Gabriella did.

"Hopefully one day uncle Troy and I will." She told him as he went over to her and she bent down to him.

"Can you make it a boy when you do because we have too many girls around and I don't like it and neither does Jake?" (Remember Jake is Jason and Kelsi's. I mentioned him in chapter 3). He whispered to her as she smiled.

"I'll try my hardest too." He nodded and hugged her.

"I like you. Your fun and you are with my favourite uncle, uncle Troy and that also means you are my favourite auntie too, but mommy said I'm not allowed to tell anyone that uncle Troy is my favourite because I only like him more because he is funny and always helps me play basketball." Gabriella rolled her eyes as Chad and Troy laughed.

"Come on buddy I think we should leave uncle Troy and Gabi to finish what they were doing and we need to get you to school. Troy don't forget we have practise later at the club." Troy nodded as Chad and Micah let themselves out.

"Does everyone have keys to your house?" Gabriella asked as Troy smiled.

"Yeah just like I have keys to everyone else's but they are only to be used for emergencies apparently but yet everyone always lets themselves into my place." Troy told her lightly as she nodded. "Did you mean what you said before to Micah?" Troy asked turning serious as Gabriella kept her face hidden in his chest embarrassed.

"Yeah I did. I love you Troy and I know we still have things we will have to go through but I know we can do this together." She told him finally bringing her head out of his chest and looking his dead in the eye.

"I love you too." Troy leaned down and kissed her again. No matter how many times they kissed, Troy would never get bored of the feelings she gave him because he knew she really did love him. Pulling back Gabriella looked at Troy smirking as he gave her a confused look.

"What time is your practise?" Troy thought about it before replying.

"3.30pm. Why?" She just shrugged before twirling out of his arms and walking off as Troy shook his head and chased after her when she started running up the stairs giggling.

Ryan and Sharpay were outside playing with the twins. Sharpay had picked them up after school since she wasn't working today and she was just spending time with them and Ryan.

"I still don't get something. I know you want to spend as much time with us before it happens but I don't get why you came back so soon. I mean there has to be something else because you wouldn't have flown back the same day." Sharpay said trying to understand why Ryan was back even though she wasn't complaining because she was happier knowing he was so close.

"Honestly? I knew how much Gabi was missing Troy and back home didn't feel like home anymore so I knew before their relationship died away again I had to get her back here and of course she would only be here if I was." Ryan explained.

"You really care about her don't you?" Ryan nodded.

"She's the only one who has really been there for me. A lot of people used to tease the two of us and say that there had to be something more between us with how close we were but I honestly love her like I love you and I would do just about anything to make sure she is happy. She's like my baby sister. It's like the relationship she had with all the other guys apart from Troy back in High school where they would do anything to protect her because she was the baby in the group, well it's like that only its even stronger between us." Sharpay could tell how much Ryan cared about her and how much she wished she could have had that kind of relationship with her brother over the past 10 years.

"I wish I could take everything back you know? The whole thing that stopped us from keeping in touch." Sharpay admitted as she let tears fall from her eyes. Ryan moved closer to her and hugged her as Kayla and Sofia looked at their mom and uncle both crying. The two stood up and run across the garden to someone else quietly.

"Gabi! Mommy and uncle Ryan are crying." Sofia told her as Gabriella smiled.

"Did something happen?" The two shook their heads.

"Mommy was just talking." Gabriella knew that they were obviously talking about Ryan's situation.

"Why don't you two run inside and grab some things and we can go and watch uncle Troy at practise because I think mommy and uncle Ryan might need some time alone." Gabriella suggested as they giggled.

"You love Uncle Troy don't you?" Sofia cheekily said.

"Yes I do now go on while I go talk to mommy." They joined hands and ran into the house to get some things. Gabriella walked over to Sharpay and Ryan and saw the two hugging which isn't something you would have seen back in High School. "Are you two ok?" The two turned and nodded.

"Yeah we're just having one of our moments." Sharpay told her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored at Troy's since he has a practise at the club and I was going to see if you were both ok. I've told Sofia and Kayla I will take them out to see Troy because I thought you could do with some bonding time." Gabriella told them.

"Thanks Gabi. I appreciate this." Sharpay appreciatively told her.

"You're welcome. It will give me something to do." Just then the two came running back out. "Do you want them back at any particular time?"

"No just when you're ready to bring them back. Alright you two be good for Gabi because otherwise no chocolate for a week." Sharpay kissed the two who nodded and each took a hold of Gabriella's hands.

"Bye mommy." Sofia and Kayla called back as Gabriella led them away. Ryan and Sharpay spent the afternoon just catching up even more on everything they had missed in each other's lives and reliving some high school memories.

Gabriella, Sofia and Kayla all walked into the club Troy worked at. Gabriella saw how well set up everything was. Gabriella realized she had no idea where Troy would be.

"Gabi uncle Troy normally is on court 1 outside." Kayla told her as Gabriela rolled her eyes not surprised they knew where Troy was.

"Do you to think you know any shortcuts to get to the stands?" The two nodded and pulled Gabriella with them. Walking briskly outside, Gabriella saw Troy and Chad teaching a load of kids of both genders and of all ages. At that minute Gabriella felt so proud of Troy because he was doing something he loved with his best friend while helping to benefit others.

"Can't stay away from him can you?" Gabriella turned hearing that familiar voice and grinned when she saw Jack Bolton standing behind her.

"Nope. He's an addictive person to be around." Jack laughed as he sat down next to her.

"How are you dealing with things?" Jack asked as Gabriella gave Sofia and Kayla some of their stuff to keep them interested in.

"Hard but I'm ok now that I have Troy there to help." Jack nodded.

"Well just so you know, you are always welcome to the Bolton household if you ever need to talk about something, day or night." Jack offered.

"Thanks." Gabriella looked down and saw Chad looking at her before he threw the ball at the back of Troy's head on purpose.

"What the ...?" Gabriella heard Troy shout turning around to face Chad who instead just pointed up rather than trying to lie. Troy grinned and rolled his eyes before turning back to his team. To Gabriella this was an all too familiar sight.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella Montez was sitting on the sub bench next to Coach Jack Bolton. Or to Gabriella; her boyfriend's father. The two had a very good relationship once they got to know each other. Gabriella had crept into the practise and Jack told her to sit on the bench so that Troy wouldn't see her immediately. Troy had a tendency when he was practising and Gabriella entered to stop and go and join her which annoyed his father and team so Gabriella ended up being banned from the gym or outside when Troy was in practise. She has somehow persuaded Jack to let her just sit in as long as she stayed out of the way. Practise was near the end when Chad noticed her and poked Troy who looked over at the bench. Gabriella who was busy on her phone texting someone hadn't seen them notice her._

"_Troy get back to work!" Jack called as Gabriella looked up only to see him smirk and give her a wink before resuming. Gabriella knew Troy was happiest when he was on a court or with her._

_**End Flashback**_

After practise had finished and Jack had already left, Gabriella gathered all Sofia and Kayla's things and walked down the steps to meet Troy. She smiled politely as the people exited the gym before someone came out screaming at Gabriella.

"Auntie Gabi!" Gabriella smiled as she saw Micah running towards her.

"Hey Micah. Where's your daddy?" Gabriella asked hugging him while he hugged Sofia and Kayla too.

"Lose me Gabi?" Chad asked appearing behind Micah while Troy walked and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissing her on the side of the head.

"What are you doing here and with these two too?" Troy smiled as Sofia and Kayla hugged his legs.

"Sharpay and Ryan needed some time to themselves to talk so I offered to take these two for the afternoon. I didn't think you would mind." Troy smiled at her kindness. Obviously she still thought about others before she thought of herself.

"Of course I don't mind being stuck with these two little terrors." Sofia and Kayla giggled as Troy tickled them. "How about I take you three girls to get some ice cream?" Troy suggested as the two nodded their heads eagerly. After saying their goodbyes to Chad and Micah who had to get home, Sofia took Gabriella's hand while Kayla took Troy's and the four of them left.

7pm and finally Troy and Gabriella walked into Troy's exhausted. They had spent the rest of the day at the park and visiting a zoo but now Troy and Gabriella just wanted peace and quiet after having dropped them off.

"I have no idea how Taylor copes so well when she picks all the kids up and drops them off home. Just those two make you feel like you've gone crazy." Gabriella smiled as Troy flopped onto the couch next to her and wrapped his arm around her while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's because those two are like Sharpay and can wrap you round their little fingers. Just like me." Troy shook his head and held her closer to him.

"So what do you want to do?" Gabriella shrugged as Troy gently rubbed her back with his hand.

"Nothing because I'm comfy here. How about we just snuggle up and watch a movie?" Troy suggested as they agreed. The two soon flipped the TV on and watched random programmes until they were both fast asleep on the couch smiling at the fact that they had the other one in their arms.

**

* * *

****A/N: I tried to make this longer to make up for not updating. Just to warn you I think there may be 2 more chapters before it all becomes depressing even more so about Ryan and what happened. Please Review! Thanks!**


	13. Important AN

Important A/N:

Hey everyone! Thanks for all your great reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I was going to update last night some of my stories but while I was out I collapsed because of some medicine I'm on so now I'm having to take it easy for a while and give myself chance to recover from everything. I'll try and update soon but please bear with me.

Luc x

PS I have added a link to the music video in full for 'You Are The Music In Me' from HSM2 to my profile! Its so sweet!


	14. I have an Idea

**A Forced Reunion**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it's taken so long to update and this chapter isn't that long either. The next one will be better I promise! Please R&R! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! **_

* * *

Chapter 13 – I have an Idea

It had been 2 months since Gabriella and Ryan moved back to Albuquerque. Troy and Gabriella were growing stronger in their relationship each day that went by while Ryan was getting ever weaker. Everyone had seen it. He now was barely leaving the house. Gabriella had been given by Ryan's doctor an estimated 6 weeks left max for Ryan, which had been really hard for her to tell the others about. That would mean if he was right, Ryan had told them at least it was an extra 5 months they got to spend with him again and rebuild their friendships. To everyone these next few weeks would be the most important to them all because it was all they had left with Ryan.

Everyone right now was over at Sharpay and Zeke's were they were spending a lot of time so they could all be together. Troy and Zeke had helped Ryan downstairs so he could sit with them.

"Hey Gabi what's up because you are never this quiet?" Ryan finally asked noticing her looking sadly at her hands.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking of things." Gabriella answered.

"What things?" Ryan prodded.

"Just stuff we promised we would do for each other that we will never get to do."Gabriella explained sadly as Ryan pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I won't be there in your future to do everything Gabs but I'm sure you will be ok and you have to remember I'm only going to be up there so I will still be keeping an eye on you and staying close. Yeah I might not be here in person but I'll always be with you in spirit Gabi. Remember what I said a long time ago about how we talked about how I would stand in your father's place if you ever got married well I'll still be there and when you have your first child, because it's bound to happen because you will make such a great mom, I'll make sure I keep you and everyone close to you that you love safe." Ryan reassured her

"I think I have an idea." Troy spoke up as he smiled and everyone turned to him.

"What are you on about Troy?" Gabriella asked as she and the rest of the gang looked at Troy like he was mad seeing the look on his face.

"Well you want Ryan to be at your wedding right?" Gabriella nodded as she looked at Troy confused still. "Well I want to marry you eventually so why don't we get married." Gabriella looked at Troy in shock. "We don't have to but we both win either way. I get to marry you and Ryan gets to walk you down the aisle." Gabriella looked at Ryan who shrugged.

"It's your decision Gabi." Ryan told her. Gabriella sat there for a few minutes thinking hard about everything and what could happen if she agreed while the others looked at her.

"I say let's do it then. Oh and Troy that has to be the most unromantic way to propose to someone." Ryan pushed Gabriella off the chair next to him as she stood up and Troy kissed her and twirled her around both grinning.

"Question, how are we going to pull this off in the next 6 weeks?" Chad asked as Gabriella frowned knowing that it probably wouldn't be enough time for them to arrange everything.

"Oh please that is no worry at all. If we all pitch in and do as much ourselves as we can then we can pull this off." Sharpay answered grabbing a pad and paper. "Right so here's what we need to do..." Sharpay started writing down everything that needed to be done and then telling everyone what they needed to be doing.

"Are you sure you are happy about this?" Ryan asked Gabriella while the others all talked.

"Ryan trust me I've never been so happy and its all down to you because I know you planned something or interfered so thanks." Gabriella smiled warmly.

"I'll let you in on a secret, before we came back for the reunion I made a promise to myself as to what my main dying wish was and that was to find you your perfect guy who I knew would look after you the way I do when I'm gone. I had no idea who it was going to be but as soon as I heard you and Troy talking that first night when you thought I was sleeping I knew then Troy was the perfect guy for you." Ryan admitted.

"Well thank you because if it wasn't for you insisting on coming back here both times then I wouldn't have Troy back in my life along with all the others. You've been the best friend a girl could ever ask for." Gabriella and Ryan embraced in a tight hug as all the others who had been talking watched the two and knew how hard it must be for the two of them knowing they didn't have much time left together.

After they had all separated and went home Troy noticed Gabriella couldn't keep the smile of her face.

"Hey Gabs come with me." Troy told her leading her up to his room. "Sit there and close your eyes." Troy instructed as she sat on the edge of their bed.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked suspiciously as Troy looked at her and smiled.

"You'll see in a minute if you just do as I told." Gabriella cautiously closed her eyes wondering what exactly Troy was doing. Gabriella sat patiently on the bed waiting for Troy to come back when she heard a big crash that sounded like boxes falling.

"Troy?" Gabriella called unsurely.

"I'm fine, just stay there!" Gabriella heard Troy shout before his footsteps get closer to her again.

"Troy what are you doing because I'm getting really freaked out now?" Gabriella heard Troy laugh before something being placed in her hands.

"You can open your eyes now." Troy said as she opened them and looked down at the object in her hands confused. It was a small red box. "Open it." Troy told her as she opened it and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful ring Gabriella had ever seen. "My mom gave it me when I was 18 for you. It was her mom's and when she died they agreed I would have it. I always thought at the time I would give it you when we graduated college but I never got to. I never used it because I never found anyone else to give it to who I could see myself really with. I put it away after I just decided I wouldn't use it, then when I remembered I would just give it my mom back but she refused to take it so I kept it. Right now I'm so glad she told me too because I would be honoured if you would wear this." Troy told her as she sat there with tears in her eyes and just nodded not being able to speak as Troy slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love it Troy and are you sure you want me to wear this?" Troy smiled and kissed her.

"I'm sure I want you too. I love you more than anything and you are the only one I would want to give it too." Troy assured her as she pulled him into another kiss, falling back on the bed as they celebrated their engagement long into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Hey sorry again this chapter is so short. I'll try and update again soon but it won't be till the weekend at least because I'm busy. Please review! Thanks!**

_**Next chapter: A wedding and the worst possible happening**_


	15. Wedding & The Worst Possible Happening

**A Forced Reunion**

**A/N: Wow thanks for all the great reviews! I got my highest for this story for the last chapter which was 33 so please keep it up. This chapter is going to be really sad especially towards the end just to warn you. Sorry for the long wait for this update but to make up for it I made it longer. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: This is getting depressing to do**

* * *

Chapter 14 – A Wedding and the worst possible happening

2 weeks later and the wedding had been all finalized. They would have a small ceremony in a local church and would wait till sometime in the future before going on honeymoon. Gabriella was in her room shaking. Today she and Troy would be getting married and she couldn't help but feel nervous. Yes she couldn't wait to become Mrs Troy Bolton but it was made worse because she would only really have Ryan there for her since she didn't have any other family and he would soon be leaving her. Gabriella had stayed at Sharpay's last night with all the girls and Ryan and the boys were with Troy. It had been the first night since Gabriella came back that she hadn't spent with Troy and she missed him terribly. Gabriella jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Ryan commented as Gabriella took a deep breath and turned her attention back to the window and garden outside. "What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Ryan noticed she was still in her pyjama shorts and top. Gabriella just nodded.

"I'm so scared Ryan. What if I mess this up? Troy will hate me, you will hate me, everyone else will hate me and then I will once again be alone in this world which scares me." Ryan felt for her. She was an emotional wreck as all her emotions collided as she tried to process everything. Ryan knew she was one to try and hold her emotions in and not let anyone see.

"You won't mess up and even if you did none of us would ever hate you." Ryan assured her as he moved closer to her slowly and wrapped his arms weakly around her. In the past few weeks, Ryan had lost a load more weight and his pace and fatigue was a lot slower and weaker.

"Yes I will mess this up. I know it! It's me!" Gabriella exclaimed as she pulled away from Ryan who started coughing. "I can't believe I'm being so selfish, are you ok?" Gabriella asked rushing to his side.

"I'm ok. Just tired." Gabriella helped him sit down as she got him a glass of water from the bathroom. "Thanks." Ryan gratefully accepted the glass of water from her as Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi barged into her room.

"Gabriella Montez you better be-" Sharpay stopped when she saw Ryan sitting on the bed next to her looking awful. "Ryan?"

"Don't worry Sharpay he's ok. Just getting weaker." Gabriella told her sadly as Sharpay sat next to Ryan and Taylor and Kelsi stayed standing. "I'm going to find it so weird you know not having to check up on you." Gabriella admitted.

"Well you will only have another month of doing so." Gabriella smacked Ryan gently on the arm.

"Don't say that!"Gabriella scolded. "You promised us you wouldn't bring up how long you had left until it really needed to be." Gabriella reminded him tearfully. Truth was she couldn't handle hearing him say how long because it just made it all the more real. "I'll be back in a minute." Gabriella rushed out the room trying to hold back her tears. She couldn't cry in front of Ryan. She refused to but she needed to let this out and there was only one person she could go to.

Back inside the room the others sat around wondering what had happened.

"Do you think she will be ok?" Ryan asked worriedly after Gabriella had just disappeared from the room. Sharpay sat next to him.

"I think with everything going on she is just so emotional and doesn't know how to handle things. Right now the only person who can comfort her is Troy and you know that." Ryan nodded. That was the only thing that made him realize things would be ok when he was gone and that was everyone would have someone and if they all stuck together they would pull through.

"Look out for her Shar. You to Tay, Kels. She will be a wreck trust me because she bottles her emotions up. Don't let her do that." Ryan warned them as they nodded. "You three should start getting ready because knowing Gabi she will come back over here in a rush panicking about everything."They all laughed as they gathered their things and put Gabriella's ready for when she came back.

Troy was outside playing basketball with Chad, Zeke and Jason when he heard someone sobbing. He knew who it was and instantly chucked the ball that was in his hands over to Jason as he turned and saw Gabriella running towards him.

"Gabi what's wrong? What's happened?" Troy asked worriedly as the others walked over to them.

"I-I..." Gabriella couldn't speak as she just held herself close to Troy who indicated that he was taking her inside. They nodded as he picked her up in his arms and carried her up to their room so they could talk in private. Carefully placing her down on the bed he sat next to her and held her face in his hands while wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"What happened Ella? What's making you so upset?" Troy asked softly as she took a deep breath.

"R-Ryan w-was talking about how long he h-had l-left a-and I c-couldn't –take it." Troy wrapped his arms tightly round her again as her voice cracked. He knew how insecure she was feeling and how much reassurance she needed at the minute from him and everyone else.

"It's ok. I know none of us want to face it but we have to. I want you to know no matter what happens or what you do I'm never going to leave you. Never. Ryan has accepted that and I know he would hate the thought of you crying on your wedding day. You don't want that do you?" She shook her head. "So you're going to be ok?" Gabriella nodded pulling away and smiled at him. "Good because if you don't leave soon you and me won't be getting married today because I will have locked us in here because you look so hot right now." Gabriella giggled as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Thanks Troy. I love you." Troy kissed her once more as she stood up.

"I love you too. Come on." He led her downstairs and saw the other guys looking at them.

"I'm fine guys don't worry." The let out a sigh of relief.

"Chad will you walk Gabi back?" Troy asked as Chad offered her his arm. "I'll see you in a few hours." Troy called as she ran back and kissed him one last time before going back over to Sharpay's with Chad.

"You think she will be ok?" Jason asked as they watched Chad wait for her to go in.

"I have no idea." Troy admitted scared that he wouldn't be able to be there enough for her once Ryan was gone.

"Gabriella!" Taylor yelled as Gabriella walked in through the front door after being let in by Kelsi. "Do you not know about how a bride isn't supposed to see her groom before the wedding?!" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Taylor I don't care about all those sayings. There wouldn't be a wedding right now if I couldn't have gone to Troy just." Gabriella told her as Taylor smiled knowing how hard this was for her.

"Well we set everything up so we need to hurry and get you ready for your man before we are late." Sharpay spoke up from behind Gabriella as Gabriella laughed and pulled her up to her room quickly with the others following.

45 minutes later, Gabriella was finishing putting the final touches to her makeup in her room at the back of the church when Ryan walked in with something in his hands.

"Hey Ryan." He smiled as he sat next to her on the bench at the dressing table. "What's up? If this is about before I'm sorry I just ran out but I just needed some time." Gabriella apologized as he shook his head.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you are letting someone in and leaning on Troy because you always tried to deal with things on your own before which wasn't good for you." Gabriella sighed knowing he was right. "I need you to have this and keep it until after I'm gone at least. I want you to open it when you are really starting to get confused and would have turned to me for advice ok?" Gabriella took the box and letters confused but didn't say anything.

"There isn't anything alive in that box is there?" Ryan laughed.

"No don't worry but it will help you when I'm not here. Trust me." Gabriella nodded and hugged him. "Come on let's go get you married." Gabriella grinned as she grabbed her bouquet and linked arms with Ryan.

Gabriella and Ryan stood at the back of the church nervous as the wedding began. First down the aisle was Jason and Kelsi followed by Zeke and Sharpay and Chad and Taylor.

"You look amazing Gabi and you are going to make an amazing wife." Ryan whispered in her ear while squeezing her hand before they slowly proceeded down the aisle. Troy looked at Gabriella in amazement as she made her way towards him and waited for Ryan to hand her off to him. After they did, Ryan kissed her cheek and shook Troy's hand as the ceremony started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony ..." The priest started.

The whole service was filled with emotions as Gabriella struggled with her tears which set all the other girls off while the boys refused to let their tears show. The whole thing was perfect for Troy and Gabriella.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Gabriella smiled as Troy grinned and kissed her passionately on the lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck before they pulled back.

"I love you Mrs Bolton." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Mr Bolton." The two embraced again before turning.

"Ladies and gentleman I give you the new Mr & Mrs Bolton." The two walked down the aisle before Troy scooped her in his arms as they got to the back causing her to giggle. Everyone made their way out of the church and smiled seeing how in love the two were and finally making it all official after so many years apart made people realize just how destined these two were for each other.

The reception didn't go on too late since it was a fairly small wedding for the two. It stopped about 11pm which wasn't too bad. All the gang then went back to Sharpay and Zeke's so that they could put all the kids to bed before spending time together. Gabriella and Troy had been home and changed so that they could get comfy while they just hung out with their friends.

"So Mrs Bolton how does it feel being a married woman?" Taylor asked as they all sat around relaxing after the hard day they'd had.

"Amazing. I never could have seen myself ever getting married this time last year especially to Troy but I'm glad I am." Chad made a gagging face as the boys laughed quietly and shook their heads.

"I'm glad she did too."

"Ok we know it's your wedding day, well night technically, but unless you want to go back home and do all your lovey stuff please don't do it here because it's sickening to watch." Taylor said as everyone laughed noticing the smiles on Troy and Gabriella's face hadn't left since they walked out the church.

"I'll be right back." Ryan told them as he got up as they nodded.

"So how long do you guys think you will wait before starting a family?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Shar let us enjoy being married and get through everything else first before we even start to think about kids. Have any of you guys thought about how what will happen to Ryan might affect them?" Troy asked turning the conversation serious.

"We've tried to explain it to Sofia and Kayla and they seem to understand a little but I don't think they will really get it till it happens and they start asking about him." Zeke answered.

"We've all done the same but apart from Micah I don't think any of them understand what exactly will happen." Jason added as Gabriella looked at her watch and noticed Ryan had been gone for a while.

"I think I'm just going to go check on Ryan because he's been a while." Gabriella placed the glass she had in her hands on the table before getting up and moving quickly upstairs.

Once Gabriella got to Ryan's door she knocked before opening it after hearing no response or movement.

"Ryan?" Gabriella opened the door and looked around confused before gasping. "RYAN!" Gabriella quickly ran over to him seeing him collapsed on the floor. "Come on Ryan don't do this to me now! Ryan wake up!" Gabriella frantically tried to find a pulse, eventually finding a very weak one. "TROY! SHARPAY!" Gabriella yelled as she cried in fear of what was happening.

Troy and the others were talking about the wedding earlier.

"You know I don't think I've seen you so happy in a long time Troy. Not since before Gabriella came back." Jason commented as Troy smiled.

"I guess I didn't realize it before because I had my job and all you guys how much I missed her and how much I need her in my life." Troy told them.

"TROY! SHARPAY!" The two looked at each other before running upstairs hearing Gabriella's cry. Bursting through the door they both paled instantly at the sight.

"His pulse is weakening. Troy call an ambulance." Troy pulled out his cell and called for help as the Sofia and Kayla walked out of the room. Troy quickly stopped them from going in to Ryan's room while he spoke to the operator.

"Gabi they will be here in a minute. Don't open the door." Troy called as he picked the two six year olds up.

"Uncle Troy why is everyone shouting?" Kayla asked tiredly.

"Umm Uncle Ryan isn't well so mommy and Gabi and looking after him while we wait for the doctors." Troy explained as carefully as he could to them.

"Oh. Can we see him because he always said that our cuddles made him feel better so maybe we can make him feel better." Sofia suggested innocently as Troy tried not to cry in front of them.

"I'm not sure even your magic cuddles can make him better this time." Troy told them, his voice cracking as he spoke. Sofia and Kayla both looked like they were about to cry. "Look why don't we go find daddy so uncle Troy can come and help mommy and Gabi." The two nodded as Troy carried them downstairs meeting the paramedics and Zeke on their way up.

"Take them down to the main room and I'll be back in a minute." Troy nodded as he handed Kayla of to Taylor and Sofia to Kelsi, who tried to comfort the twins while Troy went back upstairs to help.

Everyone was sitting around the hospital silently. Gabriella was wrapped tightly in Troy's arms while all the others were holding onto each other, every single one of them crying and now caring who saw. Ryan had been rushed through to his doctor. Chad had called Troy's parents who lived the closet to look after the kids.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella looked up and saw Ryan's doctor standing in front of her. "It's happening." Gabriella knew exactly what he meant. "You can see him now. I'll be back in a bit to check on him." Gabriella nodded as he walked off.

"Gabi what did he mean 'it's happening'?" Sharpay asked scared as Gabriella looked at her sadly.

"He's dying and only has hours to live."

**

* * *

****A/N: Please don't kill me for doing that. I know its so sad that he has to die but it's part of the story. The next chapter will be about his last few hours. Please review! Thanks!**

**PS Please check out my new co-written story with ****HSM.SingItAllOrNothing**** called ****What Just Happened? ****Leave us a review and let us know whether or not we should continue! Thanks!**


	16. Only Hours To Live

**A Forced Reunion**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews! I got my highest so far for this story of 40. I'm sorry this has taken so long to get up but I have been really busy and today I have been working on it all day to get it all right with the emotions. I'm actually crying because this was so hard and the end is so sad to me anyway. Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**_

* * *

Chapter 15 – Only hours to live

Everyone gasped in horror.

"How? This isn't supposed to happen yet! He can't die!" Sharpay exclaimed, tears rolling down her face.

"He was told between 3 and 6 months was all he had left, remember? He's past 5 months now and he is so weak Sharpay. This could have happened a lot sooner." Gabriella reminded her and everyone else as she walked off.

"Sharpay why don't you go in and see Ryan and I'll go after her." Sharpay nodded as Troy followed Gabriella sadly knowing how much she was trying to be brave and accept that this was finally happening.

"Gabriella wait up!" Troy called as she rounded a corner a leaned against a wall taking a deep breath as Troy caught up with her. Troy wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest. "Shh it's going to be ok Gabi. I'm going to be here and I'm going to get you through this." Troy assured her rubbing her back as she held onto him tightly. Troy could sense she was scared with how tight she was clutching to him but he didn't say anything and just stood there holding her, letting her take as long as she needed.

"I should get back in there and go see Ryan." Gabriella said pulling back as she went to wipe her tears away only for Troy to beat her to them.

"If you're ready I'll be there next to you all the way." Gabriella nodded.

"Thank you." Troy smiled at her as she leaned up and kissed him before taking another deep breath and lacing their fingers together before walking in.

Sharpay was sat on the edge on Ryan's bed holding on tightly to his hand while the other stood around tearfully.

"You can talk you know." Ryan told them weakly barely being able to keep his eyes open.

"What exactly can we talk about because this situation isn't something we're used to?" Sharpay snapped at him as he squeezed her hand the best he could.

"Talk to me about anything. It's better than just sitting here in silence. Talk about Sofia and Kayla." Sharpay shook her head.

"Forgive us if none of us want to talk and how am I meant to tell my daughters that their uncle they have just got to know has died?." Zeke walked closer to his wife trying to calm her down.

"Sharpay stop snapping at him and calm down." Zeke whispered softly rubbing her back.

"Look what I found." Ryan and the others looked to the door to see Gabriella standing there with Troy.

"Where have you been Gabs? This lot are driving me mad." Gabriella smiled as she kissed his forehead.

"Sorry I had to remember to get something out that I forgot I needed to give you now." Ryan looked at her confused as the others looked on amazed at how normal Gabriella was being towards Ryan.

"What have you got?" Ryan asked as Gabriella smiled before handing him a box.

"You told me when you first were diagnosed and was in hospital for two weeks that when you were finally discharged the first thing you would do is cut up these so I thought you could have the pleasure of doing so now." Ryan shook his head very slowly amazed she had remembered.

"A pack of cards? Cut up?" Chad asked confused and for once not the only one who didn't understand what they were on about.

"When Ryan was first in hospital, all people seemed to ask him to do was play cards and he got so tired of them he said he would one day cut up a pack of cards to for all those times he got caught and couldn't escape. I thought now would be a good thing if he isn't too weak." Gabriella explained as she helped Ryan cut them up as the other looked on still a bit confused. Ryan knew Gabriella was trying to keep his mind of it all.

"Remember when we went crazy when we first met up?" Ryan spoke as Gabriella laughed as all the others stayed quiet and just left the two to themselves.

"The drunken weekend spree?" Ryan nodded. "That weekend we never could beat no matter how many times we tried." Ryan smiled.

"What happened?" Kelsi asked as Ryan nodded to Gabriella to answer.

"We were both out at a club with some 'friends' already a little drunk when we noticed each other. We kind of then ditched our friends to catch up on everything and let's just say a lot was drunk while we talked and danced. After going to a few different clubs, it was about 6am and we decided we didn't need to sleep because we were still so drunk. We went walking round until all the shops opened and we went completely mad with what we were buying, not caring how much anything was or even what it was. Let's just say we were in for a big surprise when our card statements came through and we found out we had gone mad with spending so much on everything. Half the stuff we brought we had no idea why we did." Gabriella explained as Ryan smiled weakly at the memory. The others tried to speak again but just couldn't since everything they thought seemed to have lost all their meanings because of the whole situation. Gabriella and Sharpay were both just sitting on either side of Ryan holding his hands letting him know they were there and weren't going anywhere.

Two hours passed and everyone was now sitting in Ryan's room listening to Gabriella and Ryan talk. Sharpay was hardly saying anything and everyone knew she was taking it hard because she never normally was this quiet but no one could blame her since it was her twin there lying in front of them dying.

"Ryan?" Ryan and everyone else looked at Sharpay.

"Sharpay don't. No goodbyes yet. I can't say goodbye." Ryan told her.

"I need to tell you this because we don't know how much longer you will be here and strong enough to listen." Sharpay said tearfully as Ryan tightened his grip on her hand as much as he could.

"Go on." Ryan encouraged her knowing she needed to do this. Tears fell down everyone's faces as they realised she was saying goodbye to her brother.

"I need you to know how much I love you, how I have never stopped loving you even while we didn't speak. You mean everything to me because no matter what you are my best friend, the one who could read me before I even spoke, the one who helped me to change from being the Ice princess into someone who had a heart which helped me and my husband get together. I can't face the thought of saying goodbye to you but I have too." Ryan managed to get her into a hug while he kissed the top of her head and put his head on hers, running his hand as best he could through her hair while the two cried.

"I love you too. Just remember, all of you, I'll never be leaving you. I'll be watching down on all your amusing lives just from up there and not down here. You can't get rid of me that easy." Everyone let out a small laugh, all of them not believing how strong Ryan was being. Troy was holding onto Gabriella while Chad and Jason did the same to Taylor and Kelsi and Zeke was rubbing Mrs Evans' back while she held onto her husband and watched their two children. Sharpay kept a hold on Ryan not wanting to let go.

Everyone was silent after talking for another hour when a doctor came in and checked over Ryan. He nodded at Gabriella who knew what he was implying. It really wasn't long now.

"I suggest you start saying your goodbyes now because we are going to have to ask some of you to leave the room and only immediate family will be allowed to stay in and Miss Montez." The doctor instructed as they nodded.

"It's Mrs Bolton now not Miss Montez." Gabriella corrected the doctor as he smiled and then left.

"Why don't all of us take it in turns to say something before we leave?" Taylor suggested as everyone agreed. "I'll start." Taylor moved next to the bed while Gabriella moved next to Sharpay away from the bed while Taylor took hold of his hand. "Well what can I say about you Ryan? I have to admit when I first saw you and Sharpay I hated you before I had even spoke to you because I just thought you were spoilt little rich kids who didn't need anything and to be honest I was jealous but as we grew and we finally got to know you we realized that you didn't always have things as easy and that the two of you were two of the greatest people to ever know because you would do anything for your friends and family and I'm glad I got to see that side of you. I'm going to miss you." Taylor finished as she felt Ryan squeeze her hand ever so slightly before she kissed his forehead and let Chad go.

"Dude all I'm saying is you better not have chucked away all those hats because I'm so going to raid them and see if I can find any that fit on this thing." Chad said pointing to his afro while everyone let out a sad laugh. "Yeah I don't know how to do sad stuff so all I'll say is I'm going to miss you and don't worry we will all keep an eye on both Gabs and Sharpay. I love you man." Chad patted his shoulder as he moved next to Taylor and brought her into his arms while Kelsi went next.

"Hi Ryan. Gosh I never thought I would have to do this. I'll let you in on a secret now since you can't make fun of me for it now and let it go to your head too much. Before I met Jason I used to have a bit of a crush on you and thought that there was something sexy about those sparkly shirts Sharpay would make you wear and let me say you still have your looks even without your sparkly shirts. I'm going to miss you so much Ryan. You were the only person who could read any girl before she even said anything and that's what made you such a great friend." Kelsi kissed his cheek before walking next to Chad who wrapped her in his arms too while they listened to Jason.

"Yeah my girlfriend lost it there when she said you were sexy. I mean no one can beat me because I'm the best." Kelsi cleared her throat and everyone grinned. "Ok moving on. I know me and you have never been that close but this still isn't any easier. We're going to miss you dude and we will never forget any of the memories we've all made with you because our gang will forever be one short now and no one will ever fill that gap because no one will ever be you. See ya dude." Jason finished as everyone freely let their tears run down their face not caring who saw, even all the guys.

"I guess I'll go next. I can't believe you aren't going to be around anymore. You were the only one who could ever help me out when your sister got mad at me and would guide me in the right direction of making it up to her. I have no idea how I'm going to cope with her on my own because as you know she can be hard work." Zeke pointed out. "I want you to know Ryan that no matter what I will look after your sister and family and won't let anything happen to them." Zeke promised.

"Tell. Sofia. And. Kayla. I. Love. Them." Ryan managed to get out.

"Don't worry we will. They'll never be able to forget their uncle Ryan. We'll make sure of it." Sharpay smiled as Zeke gently shook Ryan's hand before moving back next to her.

"Ok I have like no idea where to start." Troy said as he smiled. "You are a good man Ryan Evans and I owe you so much for looking after Gabi and keeping her happy and safe for so long while I wasn't around. You did a good job and I'll be forever thankful because if it wasn't for you I don't know if we would be where we are now. I promise you she will never be alone and I won't let anything happen to her because I know you'll probably come back and haunt me if I let something happen to her." Ryan smiled a small smile and Gabriella grinned. "All in all thank you for everything you've ever done for her. I know it might not be a personal thing like the others have said but to me Gabriella is my everything and you've been the one to bring her back to me. We're going to miss you so much buddy." Ryan shook Troy's hand.

"Look. After. Her. She's. Going. To. Need. You. More. Than. Anything. Soon." Ryan slowly spoke.

"You've got my word Ryan." Troy promised as Gabriella stood up and walked up to him, Troy giving her hand a small reassuring squeeze as he walked past her. As soon as Gabriella took his hand and looked at him she couldn't hold back her tears as she spoke.

"In the eight years I have known you; you have been the best person in my life. Sure we have had our moments, mostly fun I remember. You showed me real devotion when you were first diagnosed and the way you tried to carry on working and being yourself through it all." She paused as she collected herself. "You made me see what was really in front of me most times, the most important telling me to allow myself to love and prepare to move on after all of this.

I had never realised till then just how much you felt for Troy and how much I depended on someone else being there for me when I knew you wouldn't be around. How much I would need someone and how much I missed everyone. That's what convinced me to see what it was between me and Troy when we were back here, what I had been afraid to admit and believe could be real if I went after it. You were always the one who guided me to the places I needed to be and I'm so grateful I got to be with you over the past few years because if we hadn't then I fear all the moments that would have cost me and I don't know if I would be here today without you.

Anyway, enough of me rambling. I love you Ryan, you have been the best friend I could have wished for. Now go and rest in peace but think of me now and again and don't forget to check in on us all because I'm sure we'll know when you're around." Gabriella finished as she held onto Ryan and the two hugged as all the girls let out sobs, Sharpay was the worst because she knew she never got the chance to be as close to Ryan again like Gabriella had and now it hurt that he would be gone soon. Everyone took one last look at Ryan who was still hugging Gabriella before making their way out of the room. Troy went to leave but Sharpay held him back.

"Stay." He nodded as Doctor Willow walked back in with several other people and closed the door behind them.

Gabriella and Sharpay stood in Troy and Zeke's arms as Mr and Mrs Evans stood next to Ryan as they all watched him slowly close his eyes. Sharpay and Gabriella grabbed the other one's hand while Troy and Zeke held them close, both trying hard to be strong even though they were only just able to stay controlled as they slowly watched him take his last few breaths as the monitor flat lined. Doctor Willow nodded at the nurse.

"Time of death: 11.58pm." Sharpay and Gabriella collapsed in sobs as Zeke and Troy comforted them as best they could. Ryan Evans was finally at peace.

**

* * *

****A/N: Sad right? Please review and tell me if I got this chapter right with the emotion or if it needed more or less. Thanks! **


	17. Saying Goodnight Not Goodbye Uncle Ryan

**A Forced Reunion**

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I got 58 for the last chapter which is so awesome! I'm so sorry for the long wait for this next chapter! I've been really busy and didn't really know how to do this chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that great or for any mistakes but it's now 2.20am here and I wanted to get this up. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Chapter 16 – We're Saying Goodnight Not Goodbye Uncle Ryan

A week had passed since Ryan's death and everyone was still in the same state of shock, anger, disbelief and just about every other emotion. They had been trying to keep their selves busy so that they wouldn't think about the funeral which would be taking place the following Friday. Ryan's funeral everyone knew was going to be the hardest test for all of them after his death. Right now it was Thursday evening and Troy had just come back home after having to go see his parents about some stuff to find Gabriella, who said she was going to just stay there, gone. After the past few days, Troy had been worried about Gabriella's state of mind since she had barely said two words to anyone. Troy dialled her cell and heard it vibrating on the table and sighed but jumped when he heard cell ring.

"Hey Zeke." Troy answered seeing Zeke's ID flashing on the screen.

"Hey man. I thought I would just let you know in case you are worried your wife is over here with us since she wanted to come see the girls." Zeke informed in as Troy sighed in relief.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll see you tomorrow." Troy hung up and went to go shower.

Coming downstairs after showering, Troy saw a light on in the kitchen. Slowly approaching he saw Gabriella with her head down on the table.

"You ok?" Troy asked softly sitting on a chair next to his wife he lifted her head and nodded. "Want to talk about it?" Gabriella looked up at him before she got up making Troy think she was going to just walk out like she had done when she wanted to be alone but instead she sat on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her tightly as she leaned against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for being the way I am at the minute." Troy smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"You don't need to apologize. You have had a big shock, we all have, and I know we all deal with things differently but I'm worried about you because I want you to just let me in a little." Troy told her as she sighed.

"I know you do. It's just, ever since I lost my mom the only person I could talk to was Ryan and when he was diagnosed I learnt to deal with everything on my own and to keep others out to protect them as much as me and I just find it so hard letting people in." Gabriella explained as Troy listened. "I want to let you in more but it's really hard."

"It's ok. I know it's hard for you but you have to let me help because you are going to make yourself ill by keeping all of this to yourself." Troy warned as she nodded.

"I'm sorry." Troy kissed her softly.

"Come on let's go to bed since tomorrow is going to be a long day." Gabriella nodded and stood up letting Troy take her hand and lead her upstairs.

Troy woke the next morning alone in bed which felt very weird having gotten so use to having Gabriella right next to him. Looking to his right, Troy saw his suit hanging on the door. Troy sighed as he sat up to go look for Gabriella. Troy, along with Chad, Zeke and Jason, was going to help carry Ryan's coffin. It was something Ryan had instructed to happen in a letter he left to Sharpay and his parents about how he wanted his funeral. After making his way downstairs, Troy walked out the back and saw Gabriella sitting by the pool letting her feet dangle over the edge.

Gabriella let her legs swing back and forth softly as she just watching the water ripple, wondering what it all meant, life. It seemed so pointless if it just ended like Ryan's had.  
"He will be watching us somehow, you know that. He won't have left you fully just yet." A voice interrupted her thoughts as she turned to see Troy stood there still just in his boxers and a t-shirt. Gabriella patted the spot beside her gesturing for Troy to come and sit next to him as he did so before she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her one arm across his torso.  
"What are you doing out here?" Gabriella asked as Troy wrapped his arms around her.  
"I thought you could use some support." Troy told her as she nodded. "You know if you really don't feel you can do this then you don't have to. No one would think any less of you." Troy assured her as she pulled away from him.

"No!" Gabriella snapped. "I let him down enough when he was alive because I couldn't help him get better. I can't let him down again." Gabriella stubbornly told Troy.

"Ok sorry." Troy said as Gabriella saw the hurt look in his eye and it broke her heart knowing she was pushing him away. She knew she had hurt him.  
"I don't mean to take it out on you. I'm sorry." Gabriella apologized as Troy nodded.  
"Come on we need to start getting ready since it's nearly time to go." Troy said getting up and walking back inside.

The funeral was going the way everyone expected it too and worse too with no one person having a dry eye and nobody was embarrassed by that. Troy held Gabriella's hand throughout the service, every now and then giving her a reassuring squeeze. Gabriella had been asked to speak at the service and when the time came for her to speak she could barely make it a few feet before she looked at Troy pleadingly. Troy instantly jumped up and took her hand in his as she tried to compose herself and walked up to the Alter.

"Hi everyone. I'm not really very good at this so bare with me." Gabriella spoke shakily as Troy kept his arms wrapped around her as she looked at everyone. "Most of you knew Ryan but not everyone knew him well. He was a very reserved person and didn't like letting people in. He found it easier to hide things and put of a front. I guess that's what made him such a great actor." A few laughs were heard as Gabriella continued tearfully. "Deep down he really cared about a lot of people and he loved those closest to him more than anything and always wished they could have been there for him every time he walked onto a stage because he loved making everyone happy. I'm lucky enough to have been one of those people who he let in and once you were in, you knew you were stuck there forever because everyone should have a Ryan Evans in their life because he was one of those people who would be there for you no matter what. I know we didn't have long together here on Earth but I think I speak for all of us when I say, Ryan we are so lucky to have known you and we all love you and we're going to miss you so much. I love you. Thank you." Gabriella let Troy guide her back to their seats as the priest continued. Everyone knew nothing else needed to be said because everyone could understand. Chad gave Gabriella a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder from his position behind her. Troy soon felt Gabriella crying into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close while he to let his tears flow down his face. Looking back at Chad and Jason, Troy knew not even the bravest of men could be brave in front of everyone else.

The rest of the service went by pretty quickly but to Troy the one thing he kept thinking of was about what Gabriella said. Love. Love is what had made his life worthwhile and he knew no matter how short the life, Love was the reason to live for anyone.

After the burial where more tears were shed, the gang and Kayla and Sofia were all still at the graveside while most others had already moved on to the wake which was being held at Sharpay and Zeke's where their parents would take care of everything till the others went back. Sharpay and everyone watched as Sofia and Kayla bent down and started talking quietly between themselves.

"Hey Uncle Ryan." Sofia started.

"It's Sofia and Kayla if you didn't know." Kayla continued and let Sofia take over again.

"Mommy and everyone else are really upset because they keep telling us we have to say goodbye to you Uncle Ryan." Sofia stopped as Kayla spoke and all the others listened on, tears strolling down their faces.

"Well we decided we're not going to say goodbye to you Uncle Ryan." Kayla stopped as she nodded at Sofia.

"We're saying goodnight not goodbye." The two finished together. "We love you Uncle Ryan." The two blew a kiss to the sky and blew them as they held each other's hand and stood up as they all made their way back.

The gang had been mixing with several friends and family members of Ryan's when Sharpay gathered them all in the basement downstairs where they could have some privacy.

"Ok what's going on?" Taylor asked as Gabriella shrugged while Sharpay grabbed something and put it in her bag.

"Ryan has some things he wants us to do to be able to leave us in peace." Sharpay started. "We have to go to a beach (Ok I have no idea whether there are any kind of beaches in Albuquerque but for the sake of the story just go with it)." Gabriella rolled her eyes knowing how typical it was of Ryan to leave them things to do even though he had gone.

An hour later, they all arrived at the beach. Everyone sat in couples as they waited for Sharpay or Zeke to tell them what exactly was going on.

"Ryan wants us to get rid of any pain or sorrow we have by writing it down about what we will all miss about him and putting it in a bottle and throwing it out to sea." Sharpay explained as she handed them all pieces of paper with a pen and Sharpay holding onto the bottle. "We have to make a list of the four things we will miss most about him." Everyone nodded as they thought about what to write.

Gabriella looked around and saw the others writing as she walked away from them and though carefully about what to write. Sliding down to sit on some rocks Gabriella brought her pen to the paper and started writing.

Friendship

Relationship advice (you were really good at that)

Our mad shopping sprees in New York

You over all. I'm going miss you.

Gabriella folded her piece of paper up before heading back over to join the others who looked at her. The others stood up as Gabriella reconnected hers and Troy's hand as they moved closer to the water but not before slipping their shoes off. After slipping all their pieces of paper into the bottle, Sharpay offered the bottle to Gabriella who smiled and took it from Sharpay. Walking into the water, Gabriella threw the bottle as far into the distance as she could as she watched it slowly float away in the current as she retreated back to the others where they all sat down and watched the sunset.

"We were really lucky you know to have known Ryan." Kelsi spoke up from her position against Jason as everyone nodded.

"We have to do what he wanted us to do now." Sharpay started. "We have to move on in our lives and be happy. None of us will ever forget him but we have to move on from this." Sharpay explained as everyone agreed but knew it would be tough.

After watching the sunset and feeling the cool breeze start to appear, Troy suggested they all make their way back. Bidding each other farewell and promising to see each other tomorrow, each couple made their way to their own car.

Gabriella went straight upstairs while Troy locked up since she was practically falling asleep from the exhausting day they had had. When Troy got up there, he stripped down and climbed into bed next to her but was surprised when he found himself in a deep kiss. Shocked slightly Troy pulled away confused. Gabriella giggles seeing the confused look on his face.

"I'm doing what Ryan wanted us to do. I'm moving on with my life and I'm showing you just how sorry I am for acting the way I have been." Gabriella explained as Troy smiled and kissed her softly before she deepened it again. The two spent the rest of the night talking about Ryan and everything before making love long into the night.

**

* * *

****A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It was really hard for me to do. This story is coming to a close, about 3 more chapters and then an epilogue most likely. Please review! Thanks! **

**Oh and if you haven't already checked out the new Ashley Tisdale Fan Forum set up by Kayslee please do and sign up because we would love more new members. The link is in my profile. Thanks!**


	18. I Can't Be Here Anymore

**A Forced Reunion**

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad you all liked the way I did the last chapter. I'm dedicating this chapter to ****Jayne07**** for all her help with something so thank you so much because I really appreciated the effort. If you haven't already heard the HSM2 soundtrack, it's awesome. I got mine yesterday. I have an important A/N at the bottom so please read. Anyway please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HSM apart from the soundtrack, DVD and now HSM2 soundtrack!**_

**_Dedicated to: Jayne07_**

* * *

Chapter 17 – I can't be here anymore

A week later and Gabriella was heading back to New York but thankfully Troy and the others were going back with her. Everyone was doing slightly better now as they got used to it but it was still hard. Gabriella had even started working part time again at a hospital in Albuquerque for now until she returned to New York.

Gabriella walked back into their apartment back in New York shakily. As soon as she stepped in, fresh tears came and Gabriella tried to hold back her sobs. Everything around reminded her so much of Ryan. His clothes still all over the chairs and scripts he had been looking at still over the table. His scent still lingering around the place. Everything was in the exact same place as it was before they left the two times they had headed home. Gabriella felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist as she leaned against their chest sighing.

"He promised that when he got better he was going to audition for some new plays and he was going to take me with him." Gabriella spoke as Troy tightened his grip around her. Gabriella looked back and saw all the others looking around while Zeke supported a very weak and fragile looking Sharpay who was still struggling to come to terms Ryan wasn't around. It seemed to everyone the two who had taken Ryan's death the hardest was Gabriella and Sharpay because they were the two closest to Ryan. They were doing better each week that went by but they still had a lot of down days where the two would lock themselves away from everyone else. Gabriella noticed Ryan's picture album on the table that he had been looking at the day he told Gabriella what the doctors had told him. Gabriella carefully picked it up and took it over to Sharpay. "He always looked at this whenever he felt like giving up. Even when he went for the treatment it was always with him." Gabriella explained as Sharpay took it tearfully looking at all the pictures from the two of them growing up to the school plays they were in to all the pictures of the gang before it just stopped after their graduation photo's.

"Time ran out now just like time ran out on all of us being together forever then and supporting each other's decisions." Sharpay sadly said as she held her hand over the picture of the two of them at 18 years olds just after graduation the two hugging.

"Is everyone up to starting on Ryan's room?" Gabriella asked as they all Gabriella walked towards Ryan's room and the others nodded and followed.

Stepping into the room, Gabriella felt her stomach churn at the thought that only a few months ago Ryan was in this room dying and the two of them were alone but happy enough carrying on alone. Thinking back, Gabriella couldn't begin to imagine how they had managed because she had become so dependent on Troy and the others.

"I think it might be easier for us all to take a certain part of the room." Taylor suggested as Gabriella nodded.

"Taylor you and Chad take the closet, Jason, you and Kelsi take his desk with all his bits and pieces, Sharpay, you and Zeke take all his draws, warning I have no idea what is in those draws because I only went through them once and lets just say it was a typical guys draw just think Troy's when we were younger." Sharpay laughed knowing what she was on about as Troy looked at the two.

"Did you two go through my draws?" Troy asked as Gabriella looked up at him innocently.

"Us? Do such a thing? Never." Troy shook his head. "We got bored the one day when we were waiting for you to get back from practise with your dad so we thought it would be interesting to see what a teenage boy hid." Gabriella grinned.

"Trust me it was funny to see Gabriella's face when she read some of the articles in the magazines you hid. She was horrified in case you had the same thoughts about her. I remember she called Ryan to ask him about whether you had ever talked about anything like that about her when you had your guy time." Gabriella shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Troy.

"I think only you two would do something like that." Troy concluded as everyone laughed and agreed.

"Ok enough embarrassing secrets lets start working on this room. Troy you and I will take the bedside table and everything underneath. Well you will do under the bed." Troy rolled his eyes as they started on their selected areas.

Everyone was going through Ryan's stuff to help Gabriella to sort it all out. Many laughs and tears were being shared whenever they found anything they remembered. Gabriella had been telling most stories from the past few years if they found something interesting and wanted to know.

"What do you think?" Everyone looked towards the closet to see Chad standing there with one of Ryan's many famous pink hats balanced on his bushy hair. "Does it suit me?" All the guys shook their heads while the girls rolled their eyes.

"I never knew you were that way inclined Chad but a piece of advice, pink not your colour." Jason told him as everyone burst out laughing while Chad playfully glared.

"Well if none of you will take me serious, I'm going back into the closet to all my new hat collection." Chad turned and walked back into the walk in closet as the other shook their heads and went back to what they were doing.

"My husband is an idiot." Taylor mumbled as she sat next to Gabriella on the floor.

"Just think if it wasn't for him out lives would be all dull and you know you love him. I would be a bit worried though about his new obsession with hats, pink hats." Taylor laughed.

"Just like you should be worried about how in love you are with your husband and all his dirty fantasies." Gabriella smiled as she looked over at Troy who caught her eyes on him and smiled mouthing 'I love you' that Gabriella returned. "You two are sick." Taylor complained. "I think I'm going to go find my pink hat lover of a husband and leave the two of you going googly eyed over each other." Gabriella didn't even knowledge Taylor as she walked off being too distracted by her husband mouthing things to her.

After boxing everything up and deciding what to do with the stuff, everyone collapsed down on the chairs on the balcony. They had eaten while they carried on shifting through all the stuff.

"You guys really were doing well for yourself weren't you?" Sharpay said finally taking in how big their apartment was and the views from the balcony as they over looked Central Park.

"We just did what we had too." Gabriella leaned against Troy from her position on his lap.

"What was it like? You know the two of you living on your own? Didn't you ever feel like you got in each other's way? Like if you were dating someone and wanted to bring them back." Gabriella shook her head at Taylor.

"No not really. We knew each other so well and we weren't really dating anyone so we were happy with each other's company. We hardly had time either because we were both married to our jobs that we didn't want to do a lot either. When you know someone as well as Ryan and I did it's easy to not get in each other's way." Gabriella explained. Gabriella tried to hide her yawns with no success.

"Go to bed Gabi. We'll be fine on our own. I think we all will be going soon too." Kelsi told her. Gabriella smiled as she hugged them all goodnight and kissed Troy before retreating back to her room.

About an hour after Gabriella had gone to bed, Troy joined her quietly, wrapping his arms around her knowing she was still awake.

"Can't sleep?" Gabriella nodded.

"It's just weird you know. Being back here." Troy smiled and kissed the back of her head softly as he stroked her hair. "I can't be here anymore." Gabriella admitted as she lay next to Troy.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked as Gabriella rolled over so she was facing Troy.

"I want to leave New York for good. Everything here reminds me of Ryan and it's just too painful. Being here was about the two of us and now I don't have him anymore but I do have you." Gabriella explained.

"Well where would you go?" Troy held her close to him securely letting her know she wasn't alone and he was there for her.

"I don't know. Anywhere I can find a job or be transferred to since I have no family apart from you I can go to. Albuquerque if possible." Gabriella told him as the most obvious solution came to Troy.

"How about moving back in with me permanently? I mean it's not like I don't have the space, I would love to have company and I don't want to lose you. You are my wife after all and I guess we never thought about the whole living situation because of everything going on. If you needed you could even take time of work to help while you get over Ryan's death. I can support you. We've been practically living together anyway for the past few months so it's not like it would be anything different. You would be doing my favour coming home with me because then I know where you are and don't have to worry about if you're safe." Troy suggested as she looked at him.

"You would do that for me?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"Gabi I would do anything for you. I can't stand to see you hurting and I want to be with you and not have to worry about when I will see you so it would work for both of us." Troy explained as she smiled.

"I guess you are right that it only makes sense since I am your wife to move in with my husband. I really can't believe I didn't think about any of this when we got married. I'm so stupid I mean it's not even a small detail to forget." Gabriella scolded herself as Troy laughed.

"Stop worrying. We've sorted it now and that's all that matters. You're coming home for good." Gabriella smiled as she rested her forehead against his.

"Thank you. I love you Troy Bolton." Gabriella whispered.

"I love you too Gabriella Bolton." Troy kissed her as she snuggled closer to Troy and fell asleep as Troy just lay there and held his sleeping wife close to him.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah this chapter was a nothing chapter really but I needed to just tie up this loose end before the next chapter and before the end of the story. I just want to say I know updates are coming slow at the minute with all stories but I have a lot going on in my life so please be patient because I am trying my hardest to update but I've got to be careful I'm not stressing myself out too much with them all. I know most of you are understanding but I have had a few PM's where people keep telling me to update becaue I haven't for a while even though I only updated a few days to a week before. I want people to know I am trying my hardest to keep up but my health isn't good either at the minute. Anyway I'm going to shut up (sorry for all the rambling on) now but please review! Thanks! **

**PS Next chapter of High School Complications co-written with kittykat0301 is up so please review! Thanks!**

**Luc x**


	19. The Hidden Freakish Miracle

**A Forced Reunion**

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews although they dropped quite a lot for the last chapter. I decided since I already had this chapter done I would post it now. One chapter left and then the epilogue after this. Please R&R. Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC's**_

* * *

Chapter 18 – The Hidden Freakish Miracle 

It had been 6 weeks since Ryan's death and Gabriella seemed to be getting quieter and quieter as well as paler each day that went by. To say the least Troy was worried. In fact everyone was trying to figure out if it was just Ryan's death that was making it so hard for her or if there was something else. Taylor tried reasoning with everyone that even though they had all been affected by Ryan's death, Gabriella was the one who had spent every day near enough for the past 8 years with Ryan and having him there to talk to about anything, so she was probably trying to make a big readjustment in her life and accepting he would no longer be there. Together with moving away from the place she called her home and selling the place that was full of memories the two made and shared, was most likely one of the biggest challenges she has had to face. Troy had made Gabriella quit her job because he was worried about how much stress she was under and she was hardly able to handle being in a hospital so soon after Ryan's death. Everyone knew that she seemed to be making herself ill with everything she had going on.

Gabriella was sitting in hers and Troy's room trying to think about the situation at hand when she remembered the letter Ryan gave her. She dug threw her draw and pulled out a small box that Ryan had told her contained the letter. Opening it she saw another small box inside wrapped in a brown paper bag but had written in black writing 'Open after you have read first page of the letter'. Pulling the letter out Gabriella started to read.

_Hey Gabs!_

_If you're reading this then I must be gone and you have listened to my advice about reading this when you started to get a suspicion (or at least I hope you aren't reading this before because if you are reading this because you miss me then stop right now)! Gabs if I'm right about what I think you are suspicious about then the only advice I would tell you is be happy and trust in Troy and the others to get you through this. I think you will be happy. (If I'm completely wrong about this then you will have to just ignore all this and just laugh about it)._

Gabriella smiled as she wiped away the tears that were falling down her face and splashing onto the paper below.

_You are probably sitting there crying your eyes out scared and confused as to how you feel. Well let me tell you something, you shouldn't be crying because this is amazing and it's alright to be a little scared but don't you dare bottle things up because I know you Gabriella Adele Bolton (that still feels weird writing. I'm so used to Montez). The only thing I wish is that I was there and you weren't having to feel alone when you're not. You have amazing friends, an awesome family again around you with the Bolton's and an amazing husband who loves you more than life it's self. Be happy and now go open the box and follow the instructions in there before you flip over to the next page._

Gabriella placed the note down on the bed before picking up the bag and laughed when she pulled out its contents. It was a pregnancy test but not just one, three. Gabriella knew Ryan was the only one who could read into things and guess what would happen to Gabriella in the future. In one way it scared her how he did it but in this case she was glad. Taking the tests she walked into the bathroom and took the tests. While she was waiting for the results, she walked back out to get the other letter.

_Ok so if you are reading this then I'm guessing you are doing so while waiting to find out the results. Remember Troy will stand by you whatever the result and if it is positive like I think it will be (or I hope it will be because if it isn't you and Troy need to get busy) he will be so happy because you two are perfect for each other and a baby will just make the two of you stronger. If it is negative don't take it as a bad thing because you will then be able to judge whether you really wanted the test to be positive or what and then you can start trying for a baby if you feel you are ready. I have always believed you will be a great mom one day. Oh and if you're wondering how I'm so certain about you being in Albuquerque with Troy and the others, he kind of told me before I went that if you couldn't handle being in New York he would bring you back to be with him (knowing Troy he forgot he even said that and it only came to him when you were talking about it) and I know you and I know you won't have stayed there. Ok now stop reading and go check your results. Remember I'll always be watching over you and Troy and everyone else and I know I'm not going to be there physically but I am with you all the time spiritually. I love you!_

_Ryan xxx_

_PS Tell Troy he is a lucky guy_

Gabriella wiped away the last of her tears as she controlled herself and walked into the bathroom to retrieve the results. Picking up the first one Gabriella breath caught in her throat as she read the result. Picking up the second and third one the same thing happened. Gabriella crumbled and fell to the floor clutching all three tests in her hand as she cried. Hearing noises in their bedroom she got up but unsuccessfully couldn't stop crying. Walking out she found Troy reading Ryan's letter's before he looked at her. Quickly moving to her when he saw her tear stained face, he wrapped her in a hug as she cried into chest while he just tried his best to comfort her.

"I'm pregnant." Gabriella sobbed into his chest as she felt his grip tighten around her before he moved her back so they could both sit down. Troy didn't once let go of her as they sat up on their bed, Gabriella in his lap as he rubbed her back. "I'm so scared Troy."

"Everything will be ok I promise." Troy soothed her trying to wipe her tears away with his thumb and kissing her temples.

"I'm happy. I really am but I just miss him so much. He is the only one who could predict things and plan on how to look after me and get me through it." Troy could hear the hurt in her voice as she spoke but instead of trying to move away from him she gripped him tighter, almost as if she was begging for comfort from him. Troy didn't know what to do as he held her his heart breaking at the sound of her sobbed. Plus he knew if she was pregnant all that emotion on top of everything was just making this even harder. This was the first time she had really cried in front of anyone since Ryan's death and coming back from Albuquerque. She had tried to be strong but Troy knew she was bottling everything up and he was just glad he was here for her now as she broke down and finally just let everything out. After staying there for about an hour, Gabriella finally calmed herself down and the two just lay there in each other's arms.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked as she looked up at him with red puffy eyes that didn't have any sparkle in them like before.

"I'm sorry about this." Troy shook his head refusing her apology.

"Gabi you are allowed to do this and especially in front of me since I'm your husband. I don't want you to have to hide things and feel you can't do this in front of me ok. I'll never judge you because I love you too much." Troy assured her as she nodded.

"We haven't really talked about kids since we've met up. Are you happy with the pregnancy or do you think we can't handle this?" Gabriella asked as he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"I know we may not have talked about kids or anything yet but I do remember we had this conversation back when we were younger and everything I said then and we agreed at the time I still want. I want to grow old with you and go through parenthood with you as we face all the challenges starting a family will bring. You are the only person I would ever want to be the mother of my children. You Gabriella. I want this baby more than anything and I don't care that we hadn't planned any of this because you know what? I say everything happens at a time for a reason and this obviously happened now because everyone knows we're ready. We can do this I promise." Gabriella listened to her husband as she looked at him lovingly.

"I don't deserve you." Troy smiled.

"You're wrong. You deserve more. I'm not going anywhere Gabs I promise." Gabriella wriggled up and smiled as she leaned into kiss Troy softly.

"You really are too good for me. I love you." Troy smiled as he pulled her in to another kiss. "You're finally going to be a daddy." Gabriella mumbled against his lips.

"I know and you're going to be a mom. Ryan is going to be looking down on you right now and he will most likely be protecting you and our little one from up there you know." Troy told her as she grinned and placed her hand over her stomach.

"Yeah he will. Hey Troy do you think this baby was some kind of freakish hidden miracle that was meant to happen to us now to help us move on to the next part of our life?" Gabriella asked as Troy twisted to lean on his side as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I think so. But at least it's our miracle. You do know this means that you are most definitely mine for keeps now if getting married hadn't already shown everyone that already." Gabriella laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Gabriella playfully hit him as Troy grinned at her before kissing her forehead and jumping off the bed, walking out the room, leaving Gabriella on the bed as she sighed happily that finally just about everything was looking up in her life and she couldn't wait to see what else was going to come her way in the future.

* * *

**A/N: I have nothing to say really so please review! Thanks! **


	20. A New Life

**A Forced Reunion**

**A/N: Hey thank you all so much for all the reviews! Sorry this chapter has taken a while to get up but I was a bit stuck on how to do it. Only the epilogue left after this. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

* * *

Chapter 19 – A New Life

Over the next 7 months (let's say Gabriella was already 2 months pregnant), everyone helped out as much as they could to make sure Gabriella and Sharpay were both coping well. Sharpay was coping fine and was more worried about Gabriella and the baby since Gabriella found some days harder than other with all her emotions mixing together. Gabriella had been helping Taylor out with all the kids, taking Sofia and Kayla most days since she found it helped her to have some kind of distraction. Troy and Sharpay were happy for her to be looking after the two because they saw the excitement and happiness appear in her eyes whenever she was around any of the kids and that reassured them all she would be ok.

"Auntie Gabi?" Kayla called as she jumped on the seat next to Gabriella while Sophia dawdled in slowly before sitting on the other side of Gabriella.

"What's the matter?" Gabriella asked as the two smiled.

"Can you come and play basketball with us? Daddy said we are good at it and it is funny trying to play with Sophia, so can you?" Kayla told her as Gabriella smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry auntie Gabi can't right now because she is pregnant and having to look after her baby so it doesn't get hurt because we don't want that, do we?" The two shook their heads while placing their hands on Gabriella's large bump.

"Will the baby play with us when it's here?" Sophia asked. "I don't mind sharing my toys with it if it wants to play." She offered as Gabriella pulled the two into a hug.

"I'm sure the baby will play with you when it has grown a bit. Thank you sweetie, I'm sure you and everyone else and this baby will all play together but I think this baby will have enough times of its own." Gabriella told her.

"Auntie Gabi, will you tell us about Uncle Ryan? Mommy doesn't talk to us about him anymore." Sophia said as Gabriella settled back into the chair and the two girls followed settling either side of her.

"Well how about I show you something from when mommy, daddy and Uncle Ryan plus everyone else were all in High School?" The two nodded eagerly as Gabriella got up and grabbed the East High winter musical _Twinkle Town _DVD Troy had found out

Troy arrived home and found Sharpay sitting on the doorstep.

"Should I be worried about why you are on my doorstep?" Troy asked slinging his gym bag over his shoulder and pulling his key out.

"I would have let myself in but Zeke still has your spare key and someone obviously never answers his phone." She said glaring at Troy. "I tried knocking but there was no reply and I was worried but since I couldn't hear anything I assumed they had gone out but I decided to wait here instead of going home because I want to make sure they are all ok." Troy looked at Sharpay slightly worried.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Sharpay looked at her watch.

"About half an hour." Troy frowned as he quickly opened the door only to hear a familiar song playing as he looked back at Sharpay.

"Why would Gabi be playing 'Breaking Free?'" Troy shrugged as he dropped his bag and made his way to the main room where the noise was coming from and stopped in his tracks at the sight in front of him as Sharpay walked into the back of him. "What the-" Sharpay stopped when she too glanced ahead and awed. Gabriella was fast asleep on the sofa while Sophia and Kayla were asleep next to her, one on either side, leaning against Gabriella.

"I think I found out why you couldn't get in by ringing." Sharpay shook her head at Troy.

"Where did they get 'Twinkle Town' from?" Sharpay asked as she turned her attention to the TV.

"I found it the other day when I was clearing out some more stuff out of the spare room that is upstairs in the attic. Gabriella wants it cleared out so that she can make it into a spare room or a place to store all the baby stuff we can't fit in the nursery." Sharpay smiled.

"How's she been the past few days?"

"Tired, I think she is ready now for this baby to be born because she isn't someone who copes well sitting down doing nothing." Gabriella started stirring hearing voices and so too did the two little girls.

"Hi." Gabriella whispered as she sat up and yawned, letting herself wake.

"I think I'm going to get these two home." Sharpay said as she took Sophia and Kayla off the sofa. "Thanks for looking after them Gabi. Take care of yourself and my little niece or nephew and I'll call you soon." Sharpay kissed Gabriella and Troy goodbye before leading a tired Sophia and Kayla out of the house and back to their own.

"Do you need anything?" Troy asked when Sharpay had gone.

"No just come and hold us." Gabriella sighed as she closed her eyes again. Troy walked round to her and sat down next to her, allowing her to bury as best she could her head into the crook of his neck, Troy softly massaging her stomach as he moved his hand in a circular motion letting Gabriella relax. Gabriella soon fell asleep again but kept moaning slightly which worried Troy because it was a pained moan. "Troy?"

"Gabi what's the matter?" Troy asked worrying.

"I'm having contractions." She said looking at him, her eyes showing how scared she was, as Troy jumped off the sofa and helped her up but stopped when she looked at him.

"What?"

"My water broke." Troy smiled and shook his head, bending down to her level.

"It's going to be ok. I promise. I'm going to be here every step of the way." Gabriella nodded as she concentrated on her breathing.

"Can you call the others?" Troy grabbed her bag from under the stairs.

"I'll call them when we get to the hospital." He told her as she let him carry her bridal style out to his car.

As soon as Gabriella was settled into her room, Troy called his parents before calling Chad who promised to call all the others for him so that Troy could get back to Gabriella. When Troy walked into the room, he saw Gabriella sitting there deep in thought.

"You ok?" Gabriella looked up at her husband and smiled.

"Yeah. Come here Troy." Troy walked closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed as she took his hand in her own. "I love you." She whispered smiling as she placed a kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry if I've been a nightmare these past few months and if I've made you worry. I promise you I'm going to be ok now because being with you has made me stronger again."

"I love you too Gabi. You don't need to apologize because if having to put up with your moods for a few months means that our baby will be here healthily then I would go through it every day if need be. I worry about you because I love you so much and don't want to think of you hurting. You don't need to be strong in front of me if you don't feel like it though because I'm going to stick with you forever and we will go through whatever together." Troy told her brushing strands of hair of her warm face as he kissed her again before she groaned when another contraction hit and squeezed his hand.

Gabriella had been in labour now for 7 hours. Troy was by her side and the rest of the gang plus the Troy's parents were outside waiting for news. Sharpay had called her parents to come up and take all the kids since it wasn't fair to make them all hang around as they didn't know how long they would be there and the kids were all tired. Everyone was sitting quietly when they saw Taylor who had been to check on the couple walk back to them.

"It's time. They have just taken Gabi down." Everyone looked at each other excitedly knowing in just a short while there group would be expanded with a new addition and Troy and Gabriella would be joining the elder members in the group into the world of parenthood, something Sharpay had made clear to the two.

Troy stood next to Gabriella all scrubbed up as he held onto her hand tightly allowing her to squeeze as hard as she liked without complaining.

"Right I need you to push for me one more time and then your baby can join us." The midwife told Gabriella who nodded looking back at Troy who looked at her with encouragement obvious in his eyes.

"Come on Gabi, you can do this." Troy kissed her forehead as Gabriella nodded. She was determined she was going to do this for Ryan, for Troy and for all the others who had been there helping her out. She was going to do this for their baby. Troy smiled at her encouragingly as Gabriella squeezed his hand tightly as she gave one last push.

"That's it. Congratulations you have a wonderful baby boy." The midwife announced as she handed their son over to the nurse who wrapped him in a blue blanket before handing him over to Gabriella. The little boy's cries died down instantly knowing he was back in his mothers touch. Gabriella was becoming over whelmed by it all. She knew the two had been anxiously waiting months for this moment, and now it had finally happened.

"He's perfect." Gabriella whispered to Troy who rested his head on top of hers as they smiled down at him in Gabriella's arms.

"He is. I'm so proud of you." Troy said kissing her forehead softly followed by his son's.

"Do you two have a name?" The nurse asked as Troy nodded as Gabriella looked at him because she didn't think they have finished confirming the name since they didn't know what the sex would be.

"His name is Ryan Jack Bolton." Gabriella's eyed welled up as Troy said the name looking at her as she nodded. The name was perfect for their son. Ryan Jack Bolton.

Troy walked out to where everyone was waiting not surprised to see most of them asleep since it was nearly 2am. He nudged his parents awake as they looked up at him eagerly awaiting for Troy to speak.

"I have a son." His parents, Jack and Lucille, stood up and hugged Troy tight. "His name is Ryan Jack Bolton." Lucille smiled as Troy watched the surprised look come across his dad's face. "Me and Gabriella couldn't decide on a name before because we wanted the name to have a meaning so when I saw him I instantly knew. He is named after the two people that mean a lot to me and Gabriella." Troy hugged his dad once again before hearing movements behind them and saw all the others awake.

"Well Bolton?" Jason asked.

"I think right now Gabriella is pretty thankful I'm so good looking." Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi rolled their eyes at Troy's arrogance. "We have a son." Everyone congratulated Troy who couldn't wipe the smile from his face. "I better go get back to them." Troy said as everyone nodded and watched Troy walk off.

Gabriella lay in bed after being moved back to her own room and sat quietly holding their son as Troy went to share the good news with everyone else. Running her fingers over his soft cheeks and head she kissed the top of his head again and watched his small chest rise and fall as he slept. She couldn't get over how lucky she was to have Troy and now baby Ryan. She knew now that in Ryan a life ended and took away a piece of her but in baby Ryan a new life was just starting and that piece was slowly being refilled.

**

* * *

****A/N: Most of you guessed or suggested what I already had planned with making the baby a boy naming the baby Ryan. Only the epilogue left and then this is finished. Please review! Thanks!**

**PS If you haven't already, I have a new one-shot out called 'One Last Flight' so please check it out and review! Thanks! **


	21. Epilogue

**A Forced Reunion**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Aww I'm sad because this is the last chapter. I'm not going to ramble on up here because I know you probably all want to read so go I'll put more at the bottom. Please R&R one last time! **

_**Disclaimer: I think we have established I don't own a thing! **_

* * *

Chapter 20 – Epilogue

It had been a year since Ryan's death today. Everyone was going to go to the cemetery before having a small get together at Sharpay and Zeke's to celebrate Ryan's life. Gabriella stood beside Troy and Sharpay with baby Ryan (I'm putting baby Ryan so I don't or you don't get confused) burying his head underneath Gabriella's head. Everyone knew he was a real mommy's boy and wouldn't ever leave her side not even to go to Troy when they were out. Of course if Gabriella wasn't around he would stay with Troy but he was a real mommy's boy and Gabriella didn't mind in the slightest. The only time she could get space away from him was when he was sleeping. As everyday went by, the more the painful memories of Ryan's loss faded from Gabriella's mainly and the others minds. Gabriella found Ryan was right that she loved being a mom and knew her son and her husband were her whole world now. She knew Ryan was still there in spirit and keeping them all safe even if he wasn't there in human.

"You ok?" Troy's voice snapped Gabriella from her thoughts.

"I'm fine." Gabriella told him quietly as he wrapped his arms around her and baby Ryan, kissing them both on the heads. "Want me to have him?" Troy offered as Gabriella shook her head.

"I need to be close to him today at least." Troy kissed the side of her head as they stood there and listened to Sophia and Kayla talk about just about anything and everything they could think of. That was definitely one of Sharpay's traits the two carried which was definitely an Evans thing Gabriella remembered.

When the twins plus all the others finished putting their flower arrangements on the grave, the others all left Troy and Gabriella alone knowing Gabriella probably needed to do this on her own without all of them there.

"Hey stranger, I'm sorry I haven't been up in a while but I've kind of been a little bit busy. I thought it was finally time to introduce the new other main man in my life apart from Troy. This is Ryan Jack Bolton." Gabriella lifted baby Ryan up a little on her hip while he slept. "Troy was the one who came up with the name. You'd love him Ry. I think Troy gets jealous a little bit because he is definitely a mommy's boy and takes after me with his characteristics while only really Troy in his looks. Then again he isn't old enough yet to show us but he might have a hidden basketball talent hidden under all the shyness in him. Troy would love him a whole lot more if he did." Troy who was standing behind where she was kneeling shook his head. "I guess you want to know how I'm doing. I'm doing great actually. I have some great friends and an amazing husband who are there 24/7 for me if I feel I can't cope. I think you were right though about how I would need someone when you left because I have no idea what I would be like if I had still been alone. Most likely I would have joined you not long after but I'm glad you helped me because otherwise I wouldn't have met my soul mate again and I wouldn't have my son and all of that is down to you. You've never been forgotten though Ryan and nor will you ever be because you will always be in our hearts. I promise we'll come and see you again soon. Bye Ryan." Gabriella let out a sigh as she felt all the weight she seemed to have on her shoulders that had been there since Ryan died seemed to lift and disappear. Troy helped her up as he took baby Ryan from her arms as she wrapped hers around him and just stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"You ready to go?" Gabriella nodded into Troy's shoulder as he linked their hands and somehow managed to keep Ryan contented sleeping on his shoulder, Gabriella looking back once and smiling before turning back and walking close to her two main guys.

Troy had already gone over to Sharpay and Zeke's while Gabriella popped home to grab a few things for baby Ryan. As Gabriella got to the Baylor's front door she heard baby Ryan sigh into her chest.

"Don't worry mommy feels the same way too buddy." Gabriella heard her son let out a noise which was probably some kind of giggle hearing his mom's voice as she opened the door and walked in to see only Troy in the hallway while all the others she assumed must have been outside. "I think daddy has been waiting for mommy and you." Gabriella said as Troy smiled and walked over to them.

"Yes he has. He wanted to make sure that they were ok." He kissed baby Ryan's head and Gabriella's lips before leading them through to all the others. Gabriella couldn't help but grin at Troy's affections towards them both. Over the past few months since baby Ryan's birth, all Gabriella's guesses about Troy being an amazing dad had certainly been confirmed because she could see in his blue eyes how much brighter they became when he was around his family. Everyone had commented on it too, even Chad.

"Hey Gabs." Sharpay called as she walked over to Gabriella and hugged her. "Aww and how's my new favourite little nephew doing?" Sharpay cooed at the 3 month old baby who snuggled further into his mom trying to hide away and stop Sharpay from taking him out of his mother's arms.

"Sharpay you are scaring my son. Leave him alone." Troy told her as she glared at him.

"Bolton so do you." Gabriella rolled her eyes at the two.

"Why is it all the little kids can behave but whenever you put these two together they just seem to love their bickering?" Gabriella laughed at Taylor as they left the two to carry on.

"You sure you are ok Gabs?" Taylor asked as Gabriella looked at her with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah but I just am feeling weird being around everyone and not having Ryan here. I still can't get used to that feeling because I've been so used to him being everywhere I go even if I didn't know." Taylor touched her friends arm.

"He is here, remember? He is here in spirit, in Sharpay, in you and in this little boy right here. He is all around us when we look around because all of us are here today because of Ryan." Gabriella nodded as she hugged Taylor carefully making sure she didn't crush baby Ryan though. Gabriella saw the strange look Troy and Sharpay were giving her as she kept her emotions under control.

"Thanks Tay." Taylor nodded and left her alone as Troy came over to them.

"Are you really sure you are ok? You looked upset talking to Taylor." Troy commented as Gabriella nodded and leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

"I'm positive now." Troy shook his head not quite sure what was going on as he took his son from his wife and held them both close loving the feeling of being a family.

Later on that evening, Troy and Gabriella sat quietly cuddled up on the sofa while baby Ryan was asleep upstairs. Troy was running his fingers lovingly up and down her arm as they enjoyed the peaceful silence.

"You want to know something?" Gabriella spoke quietly looking up at Troy from her position in his lap.

"What?" Troy asked softly looking into her brown eyes.

"If it hadn't of been for Ryan forcing me to come back just a few short months ago I wouldn't be anywhere near as happy as I am now." Troy smiled as he leaned down and kissed his wife.

From that day on Gabriella knew she would be fine without Ryan and knew where ever he was now he could be at peace because she and everyone else were happy but would never be forgotten. He had finally fully fulfilled his dying wish of making Gabriella happy again.

**

* * *

****A/N: It's finally over! I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I'm glad you have all enjoyed it, even the sad parts. I know this wasn't very long but it was really just a way of rounding it off. To answer people who have been asking there will be NO sequel. Sorry. Please review one last time and let me know you thoughts on this and the story overall! Thanks!**

**Oh btw if you haven't read it already, I have a new story out called 'To Help A Friend' so please go read and review it! Thanks!**


End file.
